Controlados Dos Para Un Trato
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Serena es una bruja, pero no muy buena, de hecho era tan mala estudiante que casi de bruja solo tiene su herencia, ya que es hija de Ikuko una reconocida y poderosa bruja y es además la sexta hija mujer de siete hermanas; Serena está en problemas: un galán quiere que entre a formar parte de su propio harén, no sería problema sino fuera que eso implicaría perder su libertad.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PETENECE ES DEL ESCRITORA ****JET MYKLES****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COTROLADOS, DOS PARA UN TRATO****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTLIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO. EL FIC ES ****RATED M****, POR SU ****ALTO CONTENIDO EN LEMMON****.**

**YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS TODAS, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA.**

Serena es una bruja, pero no muy buena, de hecho era tan mala estudiante que casi de bruja solo tiene su herencia, ya que es hija de Ikuko una reconocida y poderosa bruja y es además la sexta hija mujer de siete hermanas;

Serena está en problemas: un galán quiere que entre a formar parte de su propio harén, no sería problema sino fuera que eso implicaría perder su libertad. Hace unos años su madre también quería que Serena formara parte de su aquelarre, pero cuando a los dieciséis años cometió el error de romper la seguridad de la casa de su madre,s olo por probar que podía cuando jamás nadie lo había logrado, descubrió dos cosas, la primera es que no ya no era bienvenida en el hogar de su madre, y la segunda es que si tienes problemas no tienes a mami para que te ayude.

Ahora Serena tiene problemas, la poca magia que le quedaba le ha sido robada, y lleva dos semanas sabiendo que se acerca el fatídico día en deberá resignar su libertad. Si tan solo hubiera prestado atención cuando le enseñaban a manejar su magia, a crear hechizos, no lo hizo antes y ahora esta exprimiendo su cerebro buscando cómo recuperar su magia o cómo conseguir ayuda.

Dos semanas después de intentar de todo tiene suerte, un hechizo unido a un talismán le recuerdan que hay una vieja tradición entre las brujas, ellas tienen el poder de atraer a shifter para que las proteja, solo que tampoco esto se le hace tan fácil: su encantamiento le trae a dos: dos hermosos hombres morenos, uno de brillantes ojos azules, un lobo; el otro de profundos ojos verdes; un gato.

Ambos no se sienten muy felices de haber sido convocados a la fuerza, pero deciden ayudarla a recuperar su magia. El hechizo es muy claro: se someterán a Serena, en todos los sentidos. y ella a su vez deberá ser de ellos, en todos los sentidos, empezando por el bíblico.

Darien y Andrew, no son dos extraños, de hecho son más que íntimos, se conocen desde hace un año y están dispuestos a ayudarla, pero el problema es que no quieren ser liberados del hechizo. Cuando Serena luche contra su enemigo, deberá tomar una decisión ¿qué hace con ellos?

**Esta es una Historia Corta, La Razón por la que subo historias de pocos Capis es para Brindarles siempre lectura, y Así Concenctrarme en las Adapta Largas..**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PETENECE ES DEL ESCRITORA ****JET MYKLES****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COTROLADOS, DOS PARA UN TRATO****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTLIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO. EL FIC ES ****RATED M****, POR SU ****ALTO CONTENIDO EN LEMMON Y MANEGE****.**

**YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS TODAS, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA.**

**PROLOGO**

Jugaba con el talismán. En este momento, solo era una baratija. Una ramita quemada, una pluma, una nota escrita, y un pedazo de cuerda que ataba todo junto. Nadie sabía lo qué era y ni siquiera lo miraría dos veces. Lo giré sobre el tazón, decidiendo si tenía que hacerlo.

Tenía que hacer esto. Seiya no iba a dejarlo. En algún punto, él va a atraparme, cuando mi guardia este baja o simplemente cuándo se vuelva más poderoso. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Pero un hechizo podría prevenirlo. Hazlo y deja que la protección venga.

Suspiré, dejé caer el talismán en el fondo poco profundo de sangre - mi sangre – de una cazuela de barro. Rígida, dije las palabras para liberar el hechizo. Lentamente, sin sonidos, el talismán absorbió mi sangre, brilló brevemente, y con un destello de llama intangible, el tazón quedó vacío.

¡Permite que el infierno se abra!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PETENECE ES DEL ESCRITORA ****JET MYKLES****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COTROLADOS, DOS PARA UN TRATO****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTLIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO. EL FIC ES ****RATED M****, POR SU ****ALTO CONTENIDO EN LEMMON Y MANEGE****.**

**YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS TODAS, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 1**

— ¡Sere!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Dónde estás?

— Aquí.

Oí a Mina pisando muy fuerte hacia mí y me pregunté si ella pisaba fuerte con intención. Lo que realmente quiero decir, es que, midiendo un metro cincuenta y dos y pesando probablemente 37 kilos. ¿Cómo hacía ese ruido?

Ella dio la vuelta sobre el estante de libros, haciendo a un lado el colgante de papel con figuras de gato, para encontrarme arrodillada en el suelo. Yo era bastante más alta que el metro cincuenta y dos, en realidad uno sesenta, y estaba arrodillada guardando libros en el anaquel inferior, lo que no era una posición muy cómoda para mí. Le eché un vistazo y gemí. No debido al hecho, de que mis piernas se habían entumecido de las rodillas hacia abajo, sino de lo que sostenía en sus manos.

— Otra vez has estado mirando en la basura.

Ella agitó el sobre en relieve sobre mí. — ¡Y ha sido una cosa malditamente buena de hacer! ¿Sabes qué es esto?

—Sí.

— ¿Y lo tiraste?

Encontré sus decididos ojos azules fijos en mi mirada marrón. —Sí".

Ella abrió su boca, de golpe enmudeció, bastante increíble. Esto no pasa a menudo. Tomé la oportunidad de usar el estante robusto y levantarme del piso frío con un empujón y ponerme de pie.

Mina finalmente encontró su voz. — ¿Vas a rechazar la invitación a la fiesta de Halloween de Neherenia Dark?

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

Suspiré, acomodé mi cola de caballo despeinada en su lugar. Mi largo y lacio pelo negro se había liberado durante la última hora en que había estado trabajando. ¿O yo lo había dejado libre? —Ella realmente no me quiere allí, Mina.

Ella empujó la invitación negra y dorada hacia mi cara. —Esto demuestra lo contrario.

Aparté la invitación, sin siquiera mirarla. —Ella solo la ha enviado como cortesía a una bruja en su territorio.

— Ella no me envió una.

Intenté no estremecerme. Había buenas razones por las que Mina no conseguía una, pero nunca quería oírlas. —No tienes el pedigrí que tengo.

Por suerte, esta explicación casi siempre funcionaba, incluso si le provocaba una mueca. —Sí, bien. —Ella abrió la invitación, mirando la escritura de oro sobre negro. Mucha Clase. Muy Neherenia. —Esto dice que puedes llevar un invitado. Podrías presentarme.

— No. —Recogí la caja que había vaciado de libros y di la vuelta para alejarme.

— ¡Ah!, vamos, Sere.

— No.

— Ella podría ayudarte.

Me congelé. — ¡Absolutamente no!

Como uno de aquellos pequeños Terrier que te sigue mordiéndote los talones, Mina me siguió. — ¿Se lo has preguntado?

Empujé aparte un papel colgando de la pared cerca del mostrador. — ¿Por qué haría una cosa tan tonta?

Ella me arrastró por delante del mostrador hacia el cuarto trasero después de que agarrara mi brazo para pararme. La mirada que me dio era menos molesta que preocupada, una mirada extraña en aquella pequeña carita redonda que por lo general se mostraba desafiante.

—Sere, hablo en serio. Seiya vendrá por ti. Necesitas ayuda. Y el hechizo de protección no ha funcionado. Han pasado dos semanas.

Suspiré, sacudiendo la caja vacía en una esquina. —Lo sé, Mina.

— Entonces, —Ella agitó la invitación sobre mí otra vez. — tal vez sea hora de mirar en otro lado.

— No a Neherenia, Mina. Ella no me ayudaría.

— ¿Por qué no?

Me quejé. —Solo déjalo ir. Confíe en mí. Neherenia sería de tanta ayuda como mi madre.

— Y todavía no entiendo por qué no la llamas. Ella es tu madre.

Sacudí mi cabeza y levanté otra caja de libros. — No sé como explicártelo mejor de lo que hago, Mina.

Ella y yo no conocimos hacía dos años, Pero teníamos una de esas sólidas relaciones que parecen funcionar. Lo que es refrescante para mí, ya que muy pocas de mis relaciones alguna vez realmente funcionaron.

Cuando me di vuelta, ella estaba de pie en la entrada, con otra invitación en su mano. Eso hizo correr frío por mi sangre. Era blanca, con letras en negro de buen gusto, elegante y clara. Mina la sostenía con una mueca comprensiva.

— También encontré ésta.

Empujé por delante de ella con la caja, dirigiéndome hacia el frente de la tienda. — No deberías meterte en la basura.

— Sere, él vendrá por ti. Lo sabes.

— Sí. Lo sé

— Halloween es mañana por la noche.

— Sé eso también.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Me paré en el final de uno de los pocos estantes en la esquina de la tienda, bien lejos de la computadora y la entrada. — No sé, — susurré, intentando impedir que la desesperación emergiera de nuevo. Odié sentirme desvalida, y toda esta situación lo profundizaba. — Esta noche llamaré a mi hermana. Tal vez Talía pueda... —Me paré, fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sere? — Mina dio un paso hacia mí, preocupada.

Sacudí mi cabeza, apoyando la caja sobre mi cadera izquierda para liberar mi mano derecha. Algo como hormigas invisibles marchaban bajo mi piel. ¿Qué era esto? Doblé mi mano, pero el cosquilleo en mis dedos no paró. En realidad, no era solo en mi mano; era en todo mi brazo.

— ¡Ah, mierda!

Di vueltas para enfrentar la puerta. La caja hizo ruido al caer al piso, olvidada en favor del hechizo que se reunía en mi palma °"No la de usar para magia", parecía no ser nada. Pero ante cualquiera con hasta un tenue vislumbre de un Don o con cierto entrenamiento en las artes mágicas la activaba, y me hacía ver una pelota que daba vueltas de color amarillo blancuzca.

La campana sobre la puerta de la tienda tintineó como se abrió. Estaba mal ubicada con respecto a la puerta de calle, por lo que no pude ver a la persona. Tuve que esperar hasta que hubiera entrado totalmente antes de que ver realmente a quien había puesto en marcha mi radar metafísico.

Él era joven. Esa fue mi primera impresión. Probablemente legal , pero solo apenas. ¡Mi segunda impresión fue que era magnífico! Alto y delgado y construido como un novato de béisbol. Flaco y musculoso. Llevaba una chaqueta de dril descolorida y la acompañaba con vaqueros y una camiseta negra con la leyenda Aerosmith. Una enredada melena Negro Azabache colgaba al azar casi hasta sus hombros y los ojos más azules de los que alguna vez habrás visto, miró la tienda como un adolescente mira a un ídolo. Solo le tomó tres segundos que esa mirada aterrizara sobre mí, y los ojos azules cambiaran. El color permaneció, pero ya no eran en lo absoluto ojos humanos. Un perro.

Un lobo.

Mina jadeó. Agarré su brazo para tirarla detrás de mí y sostuve listo un hechizo. No me permití soltarlo. Él no me dejó hacerlo, con solo mirarme fijamente. Después de un aliento, él rió.

— ¡Mmm, yuppy! ¿Esto es mi protección?

Comencé a reírme, pero él fue empujado más adentro de la tienda por la llegada del otro. Un poco más alto que el primero, este hombre chocó contra la tienda mientras sus ojos me encontraban. Como si ya supiera que yo estaba allí. Apenas conseguí una impresión de un par de enfadados ojos verdes en una cara envuelta por un sedoso pelo rubío antes de que me lanzara un gruñido.

El hechizo abandonó mi mano antes de que mi pensamiento pudiera liberarlo. Golpeó el centro de su pecho y ladré la palabra de poder que lo activaría. Él gritó, un grito completamente felino de rabia que hizo agacharse a mis dos clientes.

Yo no tuve tiempo de preguntarme por su aspecto. El primer hombre repitió el ataque del segundo, y como el hechizo no estaba listo, él en realidad me alcanzó antes de que yo liberara el pecho del otro. Él aulló, agarrándome mientras caía.

Todo pasó en el espacio de latidos del corazón. Ambos hombres quedaron atontados y gimiendo en el suelo de la tienda. Medio sentada, medio bajo el hombro lobo. El estante de cables detrás de mí vaciló, luego cayó, libros en rústica se derribaron en el piso.

— ¡Mierda santa! — ¿He mencionado que Mina es una maravilla con las palabras?

No le eché un vistazo, demasiado fascinada por mi obra manual. La energía amarilla blancuzca se extendió hacia el aura de ambos hombres, como algo vivo que avanzaba lentamente sobre sus cuerpos tirados. Se hundía por su piel, sus músculos, sus huesos, y yo la sentía. No me gustaba lo que estaba pasando, pero si sentir el hechizo que parecía como una extensión de mi pelo o mis brazos que hurgaba en sus cuerpos. Entonces, como si estuviera chupando, el hechizo de control se unió como cintas sobre sus cuellos.

Inadvertido para cualquiera excepto a mi, otra cinta se alargó y anudó sobre la bases de sus penes. .

Gemí mientras el hechizo se colocaba.

Ellos eran míos.

**Continuara…**

**Quiénes Habrán Sido los Misteriosos Visitantes que llegaron a la Tienda de Sere?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PETENECE ES DEL ESCRITORA ****JET MYKLES****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COTROLADOS, DOS PARA UN TRATO****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTLIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO. EL FIC ES ****RATED M****, POR SU ****ALTO CONTENIDO EN LEMMON Y MANEGE****.**

**YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS TODAS, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 2**

— ¿Por qué me atacaste? —Exigí a la maravilla de ojos verdes.

¡Ah, si qué era una maravilla! Si yo había pensado que el lobo era magnífico, el gato estaba más allá de toda creencia. Él era una magnífica estrella de cine. Si el James Bond se pareciera a este tipo, entonces fácilmente podría ver por qué las mujeres caían a sus pies. O, más bien en su cama. Sus rasgos estaban esculpidos con curvas lisas. Sus ojos esmeraldas eran oscuros, alargados y calientes, con largas y gruesas pestañas. Su pelo rubío caía pesadamente por el costado derecho de su cara. Su boca lucía con esa mandíbula cuadrada, sin afeitar, simplemente estaba hecha para distraer a una mujer de esos suaves y besables labios. El resto de él no estaba mal, tampoco. Su musculoso torso se mostraba amable detrás de una camiseta blanca apretada. Llevaba vaqueros negros gastados que se apretaban amorosamente a sus gruesos muslos. Él se sentó, encontró mi mirada y gruñó. No había ninguna duda que era un shifter. Sólo un shifters podía ser controlado. Y él parecía un felino. Aunque podía equivocarme. No todo los shifters manejan sus bestias internas.

Mi hechizo de control pulsaba sobre su garganta, invisible a todos excepto para mí y hasta parecía desvanecerse ante mi, Pronto, tendría que concentrarme para verlo. Pero, hasta entonces, era una indicación clara de sus pensamientos crueles.

—No seré Controlado.

Eché un vistazo sobre él, pero Mina ya me había dejado para echar a nuestros clientes y luego cerrar. Los dos eran regulares y sabían que yo era una bruja, pero no tenía sentido ponerlos en peligro.

— Tengo noticias para ti, compañero, — dije a mi nuevo invitado. — Lo estás.

Él mostró sus dientes, sus sobre alargados colmillos eran evidentes. En menos que el parpadeo de un ojo, sus iris verdes se ampliaron y sus pupilas destellaron. Eché un vistazo hacia abajo, estaba bastante segura de que sus dedos se habían alargado en garras.

Intentando ocultar mis nervios, eché un vistazo al hombre lobo. En esos momentos se movía para extenderse sobre mis piernas. No parecía tan molesto como su amigo.

Ellos eran amigos. Habían entrado tan rápido, que ni siquiera pude contar. Wolfy solo se sentó, su mirada totalmente humana iba de mí al gato.

— Mira, — dije, mirando hacia atrás al gato. — No quise atarlos. Si no hubieras brincado sobre mí, nosotros podríamos haber conversado sobre esto con calma.

Las garras se evaporaron hacia atrás a normales dedos humanos, pero los ojos alargados permanecieron. —Que rico. Una tranquila discusión con una bruja. —Su voz parecía salsa de chocolate negro, rica y decadente.

Fruncí el ceño. — Lo siento.

— Sí. Lo haces.

— Escucha, compañero, no quise hacer esto en primer lugar -

— Entonces déjanos ir.

— No puedo. Necesito ayuda.

— Podrías haber preguntado.

— ¿Y habrías venido?

Él gruñó. El sonido no era nada parecido en lo absoluto algo humano.

—Sí. Creo que no.

Algo dentro de mí tembló de forma desalentadora. El hechizo de protección que había hecho, como se suponía llamaba a un Shifter. Se dirigía a algo profundo dentro de ellos que los hacía atraídos o compatibles con una bruja. Nadie sabía mucho sobre el cómo pero cada uno sabía que la atracción estaba allí. Lamentablemente, eso no significaba que al shifter le gustara la bruja. A menudo, era una un asunto de predominio y sumisión. Un baile tan viejo como el tiempo entre brujas y sus parientes. Personalmente, odiaba ese pensamiento, pero veces medidas desesperadas requieren pedidos desesperados.

Pero estoy divagando. ¡Temblaba porque algo dentro de mí lo llamó! Los llamó a ambos. Pocas brujas pueden atraer y sostener dos bestias. Yo no podría haber atraído a uno de ellos, a pesar de mi linaje.

—Mira. Charlemos sobre esto abiertamente.

Él sonrió con desprecio. — ¿Charlar? ¿Así lo que llamas, dar una orden y nosotros deberemos brincar?

— ¿Cómo de alto? —Ambos miramos a Wolfy, quien sonreía abiertamente como su bestia. ¡Ah, Diosa buena, él era adorable! La sonrisa burlona era algo ladeada solo lo suficiente como para calentar mi sangre y cocerla a fuego lento.

Reí. El gato gruñó.

— Ah, vamos, Darien. Ahora estamos aquí. Ella nos controla. Wolfy se encogió. — ¿Tenemos alguna otra opción que hablar?

— ¡Gracias! —Fulminé con la mirada brevemente al gato, a Darien, entonces levanté mi mano con una risa de acompañamiento hacia Wolfy. — Soy Serena.

Él tomó mi mano. —Andrew.

Él no me soltó. En cambio, reímos del uno al otro durante un momento demasiado largo. Entonces, con la gracia de u shifter que en realidad era, él rodó a sus pies. Mi mano todavía en la suya, él la usó para arrastrarme sobre mis propios pies.

— Es agradable conocerte Andrew. Darien, — dijo Mina, alborotándose hacia mi lado mientras descaradamente miraba a los hombres. —Soy Mina. —Ella se veía ridículamente pequeña al lado de Andrew. Él sobrepasaba mi altura por al menos ocho o nueve centímetros.

—El nombre es Darien, — vino la corrección. — Andrew es el único al que se lo permito.

Con cuidado retiré mi mano de Andrew, intentando parecer casual. Su toque era terriblemente agradable, y yo no podía sacar mis ojos de Darien porque no confiaba en él. Sí, eso es por lo que yo no podía sacar mis ojos de él. Si te lo crees...

— ¿Entonces ustedes se conocen entre si? — Pregunté.

Andrew sonrió con satisfacción. —Sip. Somos pareja. No puedes tener a uno sin el otro.

¡Suerte para mí!

— Oh, hay que joderse, — gruñó Darien, elevándose sin esfuerzo. Él se paró con fuerza sobre sus pies calzados arreglando sus vaqueros. Su pelo cayó como una brillante hoja negra solo por delante de sus hombros, algunos colgando sobre el lado derecho de su cara. Me picaron las manos por quitarlo.

— ¿Por qué no vamos hacia atrás y nos conocemos algo más? —Mina sugirió, resbalando su brazo en Andrew.

Andrew le sonrió abiertamente, abrió su boca para hablar.

— ¿Y tú eres…? — Darien preguntó antes de que yo pudiera sacármela.

— Ella es una amiga.

— Ella no es una bruja muy poderosa.

Mina le fulminó con su mirada. — ¿Quieres ver lo que puedo hacer con mi un poquito de poder, gatito?

Él le respondió con su propio fulgor. — ¿Quieres ver cuán rápido es un jaguar, muchachita?

— ¡Paren! — Puse énfasis en mis palabras empujando a Mina lejos de Andrew y pensando en tirar de la cuerda de Darien. El equivalente de dar un tirón a la cadena del perro, y esto lo hizo gruñir - otra vez - pero también lo calló y lo puso a un paso de distancia de Mina. — Esto ha comenzado todo mal, y realmente quiero que funcione bien. Me estoy quedando sin tiempo.

Rodee a Mina mientras ella abrió su boca para decir algo. —Te quedas aquí y abres. La última cosa que necesitamos es que tienda se cierre. Tenemos que pagar el alquiler del mes que viene. — Giré y apunté hacia los hombres. — ¿Vinieron en coche? —Ambos cabecearon. —Bien. Pueden darme un paseo hasta casa. Allí hablaremos.

**Continuara..**

**Vaya Lío en el que esta Serena**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PETENECE ES DEL ESCRITORA ****JET MYKLES****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COTROLADOS, DOS PARA UN TRATO****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTLIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO. EL FIC ES ****RATED M****, POR SU ****ALTO CONTENIDO EN LEMMON Y MANEGE****.**

**YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS TODAS, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Normalmente, no dejo a hombres extraños conducirme a casa. Pero, en este caso, yo, literalmente, tenía una cuerda alrededor de sus tráqueas y un garrote alrededor de sus pelotas, y ellos lo sabían. Que ellos pudieran lastimarme esta fuera de discusión, El hechizo de la cuerda era tan vieja como la relación entre brujas y shifters, y las brujas lo habían refinado y lo habían pasado a lo largo de los siglos. Mi daño físico era su dolor. Ellos podrían sobrevivir a mi muerte, pero no sería una experiencia agradable, incluso si moría rápidamente. Por lo contrario si mi alma se fuera de mi cuerpo, el hechizo se profundizaría. Era conocido por cortar cabezas y falos. Sólo algunos shifters con ayuda de otras brujas habían sobrevivido intactos.

Darien salió del local de comida rápida, dejando que Andrew resolviera como cargar con seis bolsas de alimento.

— Bueno. — Darien me echó un vistazo en el espejo retrovisor cuando se detuvo ante una luz. — Conversemos.

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho. — ¿Mandón, verdad?

— No tienes ni idea, —murmuró Andrew, dándome una bolsa. Sí, una bolsa sola. Las otros cinco fueron para ellos.

Me extendí en el cuero asiento trasero del Jaguar negro, disfrutando del lujo. No pareció que Darien, al menos, fuera miserable. Era algo.

— Si esperan que yo muera por algo, o por alguien, quiero saber sobre ello cuanto antes. —Otra vez aquellos ojos verdes se unieron a los míos a través del espejo. — ¿Se espera que muera?

Me estremecí. —Espero que no.

Darien aceptó una hamburguesa doble de Andrew. —Entonces sácalo afuera.

Suspiré, mascando sobre la comida frita. — Hay un brujo que me quiere.

— ¿Te quiere? —Andrew preguntó, girado de reojo en su asiento entonces él podía mirarme mientras él, perdona la expresión, olfateaba o su alimento.

—Me quiere. Él está conformando un Aquelarre y piensa que seré una gran adición. "

Andrew se encogió. — Ahh ¿Las brujas no forman Aquelarre todo el tiempo?

— Vamos solo a decir que Seiya no es verdaderamente grande en compartir responsabilidades.

— Ah, — dijeron Darien. — ¿Quiere el Aquelarre y todo el control?

Yo carraspeé. — Eso y más. Seiya da un nuevo significado a la palabra dominio.

— Un magnífico mago floreciendo. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Seiya Parks.

— Nunca supe de él

— ¿Tendrías?

— Darien conoce a mucha gente. Brujas y shifters sobre todo.

— ¿Qué haces, Darien?

— Soy un ojo detective privado. Me ocupo de proteger a los mágicamente inclinados.

Parpadeé. ¡So!. Podía haberme sacado el gordo navideño en verdad. —No te he visto por los alrededores.

— Somos nuevos en la ciudad, — Interrumpió Andrew. —Hemos llegado esta semana.

Ello explicaba por qué le había tomado dos semanas a mi hechizo funcionar. ¿El asunto es, llegaron debido a mi hechizo, o lancé mi hechizo en el momento correcto? No, odio los enigmas, y hasta pensar en ellos.

— Seiya ha sido discreto. Estudió en Europa y Medio Oriente la mayor parte de su vida. No viene de ningunas de las familias o ramas de las que haya oído, y él no se hace conocer como un brujo. Yo ni lo conocía cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

— ¿Tuviste una cita?

— tiempos pasados. Nos encontramos hace unos meses. Él es un tipo apuesto y puede ser encantador cuando quiere serlo. — Me encogí. — ¿Una cita informal, esta bien?

— ¿Él sabía que eras una bruja?

— No lo pensé entonces, pero ahora estoy bastante seguro que lo sabía.

Darien cabeceó, gesticulando por otra hamburguesa, la que Andrew fácilmente le dio. — Continúa.

Me encogí de hombros. — Es así. Nos citamos algunas veces. Nada demasiado serio. Entonces él me llevó a su casa una noche, y fue cuando averigüé que él era un brujo. Él me dijo entonces que quería formarse un Aquelarre, y quería que fuera su primer miembro. — Suspiré. — Para entonces, ya estaba lista para romper con él. Él se esforzaba demasiado en controlar mi vida. Siempre escogía donde íbamos, y había comenzado a decirme qué ponerme y cómo comportarme. Nada demasiado importante, pero sumaba. Entonces mostró sus verdaderos colores cuando me mostró los cuartos que tenía listo para mí en su casa.

— ¿Cuartos? —Preguntó Andrew.

— Seiya tiene baldes de dinero. Creo que está en bienes raíces. Tiene una de esas casas de interés turístico sobre la colina, y ¿saben que? Ya me había destinado unos cuartos, y quería que me mudara.

— Muy agradable. — Andrew gruñó

— ¿Lo crees?

— ¿Cómo te escapaste?

— Uno a uno, para él soy su pareja hablando mágicamente. No creo que pensara que lo era, sobre todo cuando nunca lo había dicho... Pero cuando lo rechacé, atrajo al menos a tres brujas en su Aquelarre. Él también ha conseguido controlar a un shifter ahora. Las probabilidades se apilan en mi contra.

— ¿Estas segura que eso es todo lo que quiere de ti? — Darien le preguntó.

Pensé en la invitación. — Ah, sí.

— ¿Estas segura que ha conseguido a tres brujas?

— No, no puedo estar segura de cuantas.

— ¿Si él tiene todas esas, por qué te quiere todavía? — Andrew le preguntó.

Eché un vistazo a lo lejos. — Soy la única que se le escapó, adivino. — No miré hacia atrás para ver si ellos lo compraban.

— Entonces necesitas ayuda.

Eché un vistazo hasta encontrar la mirada fija de Darien en el espejo retrovisor. —Sí"

— ¿Por qué no llamaste a Neherenia?

Fruncí el ceño. — Neherenia y yo no estamos en buenos términos.

Un Aquelarre que se forma con un magnífico mago dominante sería algo de interés para la magnífica dama del Sudoeste.

Bebí un poco de mi cola. — Sí, pero ella no se inclina en creer ni una palabra de las que digo. — Eché un vistazo a las señas. — Salga por la próxima salida y vaya derecho.

— ¿Por qué ella no te creería?

— Vieja historia.

— Escuche, sé que ella es una hembra enorme, pero no es estúpida o ciega.

— ¿La conoces?

— La conozco.

— Sí, pues no le gusto. Dio la vuelta deteniéndose ante el semáforo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ella solo no lo hace.

Él me miró fijamente por el espejo mientras esperaba que cambiara la luz. El silencio duró un poco más mientras él daba la vuelta, hasta que finalmente preguntó, — ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Derecho, hacia delante.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?

— Yo era joven y estúpida.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?

— ¡Escucha, no eres mi padre...!

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Usted es un registro roto de mierda.

— Pareces un maldito disco rayado.

— Agárrate. Esta parte se hace difícil.

Me apoyé hacia adelante y lo ayudé a navegar los tortuosos caminos que serpenteaban los árboles y valles en el camino a mi casa.

— El área agradable, — comentó Andrew una vez.

Llegamos a mi pequeña casa azul a su debido tiempo, empezando por la suciedad de la puerta de entrada y terminando por la colina cubierta por árboles. Las brujas necesitan espacio. Vivimos en casas rodeadas por naturaleza. Las brujas necesitan árboles, arbustos e insectos. Las brujas necesitan al menos un mínimo de aire libre, y necesitamos una conexión con la tierra. Podemos trabajar y pasar tiempo en las ciudades, pero una bruja que se obligó a vivir en los límites de una ciudad es una bruja sin poder o que quiere morir lentamente.

Ordené que Darien estacionara a la sombra detrás de la casa, luego les conduje hacia la puerta de cocina. Yo eché un vistazo atrás y la mirada de ambos en sus caras me decía que ellos sentían mi escudo. Un pensamiento y un murmullo mío, y el escudo tocaría sus cuerdas. Allí. Ellos eran una parte de mi escudo, mientras los controlara para mi protección. Ellos podrían entrar y salir libremente.

Era la mayor muestra de confianza que alguna vez le había dado alguien apenas unas horas después de conocerlos. Pero también, nunca controlé a nadie antes. Era una injusta calle de dirección única. Yo sabía que podía confiar en ellos, pero ellos tenían que esperar para ver si podrían confiar en mí.

Si considero la manera en que Darien me miró, no creo que haya ganado su confianza, aún.

Él dejó caer sus bolsas de comida rápida vacía y el vaso de bebida en la mesa de la cocina, luego me enfrentaron, sus brazos cruzadas. — ¿Qué le hiciste?

Fruncí el ceño, dejando caer mis propios bolsos sobre la mesa de cocina, luego me acerqué furtivamente hacia la sala de estar.

— Tenemos el derecho de saberlo, — él dijo después.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es embarazoso. — Me hundí abajo en mi sofá profundo, cómodo, protestando vigorosamente.

Andrew puso su chaqueta de dril sobre la parte de atrás de la cómoda silla que le hacía juego y se hundió en ella, cuidando de mantenerse alejado de la línea de fuego entre Darien y yo. Él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, llamando mi atención a los negros tatuajes tribales que rodeaban su bíceps.

— Realmente preferiría no tener que repetirte mi pregunta, Sere. —Darien estaba de pie en la puerta de cocina, enorme y desalentador como el ángel con el que fue nombrado.

—Yo soy la bruja. Pensé que era la que estaba a cargo.

La furiosa mirada en su cara me hizo desear no haber dicho nada. — Somos quienes estamos de pie entre tú y este Seiya. Tenemos derecho de saber por qué no has conseguido ayuda en otra parte.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! —Murmuré con una maldición. — ¡Abrí una puerta a los cuartos privados de Neherenia y robé su Bola de Cristal!

Darien no se movió, sus ojos se cerraron sobre mí.

— La devolví, — seguí, — y no se lo dije a nadie. Pero se supo. Obviamente, eso no me hacía parecer muy buena. Ella se inclinó hacia no hablarme más.

Andrew se movió, oblicuo a mí y a Darien. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Aunque yo hablara a Andrew, mis ojos estaban cuidadosamente sobre la pálida cara de Darien. — Como dije, yo era joven y estúpida. Lo hice solo para demostrarle que podía.

—Espera un segundo, ¿dijiste sus cuartos privados? ¿Ellos no estaban protegidos?

Cabeceé.

Andrew silbó. — ¡Guau!

— Eso implica mucho poder, — dijo Darien, dando un paso lento hacia el cuarto.

Todavía mirándolo, cabeceé. ¿Qué estaba pensando? — Sí, lo hace.

— Eso fue hace diez años. — ¡Mierda! Él se había enterado. —Dijiste que eras joven. ¿Cuán joven?

— Dieciséis.

Andrew se inclinó hacia adelante, tan excitado como un niño que mira el último partido de la Serie Mundial mientras su equipo está ganando — ¿Irrumpiste en el cuarto protegido de la Gran Dama a los dieciséis?

— Ella no era la Gran Dama entonces.

— Sí, pero de todas maneras... — Él se dio vuelta hacia Darien. — ¡Mierda santa, Mike!

Darien lo golpeó en la parte superior de la cabeza sin siquiera mirarlo. Aquellos ojos verdes nunca se marcharon de los míos. — ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Tenía la impresión de que simplemente iba a confirmarle algo. Si él conocía el incidente, probablemente tenía una idea bastante buena de quién era yo —. Grey.

— ¿Y tu madre es...?

— Ikuko Grey. — Como si pudiera otra ser mi madre.

Darien explotó en una larga sarta de maldiciones que hicieron que tanto Andrew como yo saltáramos. Al menos, estoy bastante segura de que eran todas las maldiciones. Algunas estaban en otras lenguas, y yo no era muy ducha en ellas. Un hecho que nunca dejó de molestar a mis malditos tutores.

—¡Maldita-Ikuko-Grey! ¡He sido controlado por la hija de la bruja más mala del mundo!

Todavía estaba sentada. No me molesté el alias. No estaba lejos de lo que era.

Incluso los ojos de Andrew se habían agrandado. — ¿Eres la hija de la Gran Dama del Noreste?

— Una de ellas.

— ¿Cuántas tiene?

— ¡Siete! — Darien contestó por mí. —Cualquier Gran Dama tradicional tiene siete hijas. Sobre todo en su linaje. — Él me conectó otra vez. — ¿Y tú eres…?

— La sexta.

— ¿No la séptima?

— No.

— Bien, eso es algo, de todos modos.

— ¿Por qué? Preguntó Andrew.

Darien murmuraba mientras paseaba por mi alfombra, entonces contesté por él. — La séptima hija de la séptima hija de la séptima hija, etcéteras, tiene poder extra. Las mujeres en mi familia han manejado una línea irrompible desde el año 1200. — Reí con arrepentimiento. —Deberías encontrarte con Ruella.

— ¿Ella es la número siete?

— Sip.

Brinqué cuando Darien tiró la mesa del centro hacia atrás del canapé, dándolo bastante espacio para sentarse sobre la pesada mesa de madera, enfrentándome. Un poco de su cólera pareció mantenerse a distancia, pero su concentración sobre mi cara era feroz. — ¿Este Seiya Parks sabe quién eres?

— Nunca se lo dije directamente, pero pienso ahora lo sabe.

Él cabeceó. — Eso explicaría por qué él te quiere tan mal.

— Que pensamiento tan amable.

— Con tu ascendencia, debería haber podido detectarlo de lejos, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Me retorcí. — Bien, verás, hay un asuntito. No soy una bruja muy buena.

— ¿Huh? " Esto era Andrew, quien todavía se inclinaba adelante en la silla.

Hice volar un aliento exasperado por mis labios. — Era una horrible estudiante. No me gustaba leer libros. Me aburrían hasta el infierno. Y no tengo la memoria para esas toneladas de hechizos. Soy una principiante rápida, pero sólo tiendo a recordar solo lo que necesito para los hechizos que hago en ese momento. Por lo general los olvido después.

Sorprendentemente, Darien rió. Bien, casi. Las esquinas de que magnífica boca se estiraron un poco. — ¿Una instintiva? ¿En la línea Grey?

— Sí. Mi madre no es demasiado feliz por ello...

Darien se hundió, estudiándome pensativamente, entonces Andrew subió el interrogatorio. — ¿Por qué usted solo no volviste al este? ¿Tu madre no te protegería?

Fruncí el ceño. — Ser parte del Aquelarre de mi madre es sólo ligeramente menos repulsivo que estar bajo la de Seiya. Además, ella no confía cerca, tampoco.

La ceja de Darien se arqueó.

— ¿Tu mami es mala? — le preguntó Andrew...

Reí cansadamente hacia él. — Mi madre no es completamente mal. Realmente la amo. Pero tiende a no recordar que hay otra gente en el mundo además de ella. Me gusta mi libertad. Su respuesta a mi problema sería hacerme parte de su Aquelarre. Eso no es una opción, por lo que estoy preocupada.

Darien se inclinó hacia adelante, sus codos sobre sus muslos, sus manos pendían entre sus rodillas. Asustada, perdí terreno en el canapé, instintivamente poniendo una pequeña distancia entre nosotros. Me mordí el interior de mis labios, intentando, realmente con fuerza, de no comerme con los ojos todo ese músculo tallado de sus brazos, definidos por el ataque apretado de su camiseta. Pero era difícil. Él estaba tan cerca, yo podía olerlo, por la Diosa. Tierra fresca y varón, puro almizcle. Se me hizo agua la boca.

— ¿Qué haces en California?

— ¿Huh?

— ¿Qué haces en California? —Si él notó mi distracción, no lo demostró.

— Me gusta aquí.

Él frunció el ceño. Esperando.

— Bien, esto está tan lo lejos de mi madre como puedo y todavía en los Estados Unidos.

— ¿Por qué California? Si a Neherenia no le gustas...

—Sin Grandes Damas o magos como yo. Pero sé Neherenia.

— Está Hawai y Alaska, —indicó Andrew amablemente. — Están algo más lejos que California. "

— Ningún de ellos me atrae.

— ¿Por qué tienes que quedarte en los Estados Unidos?

Yo no podía mirar lejos de Darien, aun cuando yo contestara a Andrew. Mis dedos cavaban en la tapicería del canapé mientras él estudiaba mi cara. ¿Qué veía? — No tengo que hacerlo, pero me gustan los Estados Unidos. Además, soy realmente mala con los idiomas.

— Creía que todas las brujas eran buenas con los idiomas. — dijo Andrew.

— Sí, pues como dije, no soy una bruja muy buena.

—Solo una muy poderosa, — dijo Darien suavemente. Aquellos ojos verdes brillaron mirándome detrás de esas espesas pestañas negras —. ¿Eres más poderoso que ella?

— ¿Qué quién?

— Tu madre.

Miré fijamente hacia atrás durante un momento igualmente silencioso. — No lo sabemos.

Él cabeceó, y oí el silencioso "¡ahá!" como pedazos que hacían clic dentro de él. — ¿Ella te despidió?

— Típico.

— Porque tiene miedo de la superes.

Me encogí, haciendo todo lo posible por seguir la conversación. Su cercanía era sumamente distrayente. — Ese es el trabajo de Ruella. Ella puede tenerlo. Les dije todo eso. — Con cuidado, sin llamar la atención al movimiento, enderecé mi pierna para que el exterior de mi muslo no descansara sobre el interior del suyo...

— Ellos no te creyeron.

— No. Él no pareció notar mi movimiento.

— ¿Neherenia piensa que estas aquí para asumir? ¿Es por eso que ella no confía en ti?

Suspiré, agarrando mis manos en mi regazo. — He hecho todo lo que puedo para asegurarle que no lo haré, pero dudo que ella me crea.

Estábamos todo silenciosos ensimismados en nuestros pensamientos. Darien se sentó y puso su mirada en mi estantería, pero dudaba de que mi colección de libros en rústica fuera su objetivo. Andrew se hundió atrás en su silla, rebosante de expectativa. Me quedé muy quieta y miré a Darien. Él era obviamente el líder de los dos, y sabía mucho más de la situación de lo que había podido esperar. Con él a mi lado me sentía bastante segura. Podría derrotar a Seiya.

Desde luego, con él en mi lado, amaría hacer un montón de otras cosas también... La luz del sol de la tarde se derramada por la ventana detrás del canapé, provocando toques de luz caoba en su pelo. Esto podría haber sido fantasía, pero estoy bastante segura de que podía ver al fantasma de los rosetones que decorarían su cuerpo cuando cambiara a jaguar.

Jaguar. Liso, silencioso, mortal. La Cima de la cadena alimenticia en las selvas tropicales de Sudamérica, si recordaba mis estudios de instituto correctamente. Estudiando su perfil, yo casi podía ver la bestia en la punta redondeada de su nariz y la curva de su mandíbula. Seguramente aquellos ojos asombrosos eran la marca de una bestia. Mi corazón tartamudeó como bebí en la línea de su cuello, miré el golpetear de su pulso. Dejando caer mi mirada hacia abajo por la amplia extensión de su pecho y el abultamiento de sus musculosos brazos, me pregunté como se sentirían esos músculos. Quise exprimirlos, ver si ellos fueran tan duros como parecían, o como, dejando caer mi mirada sobre mi regazo me complací con una fantasía imaginándomelo en su otra forma. ¿Él sería un jaguar amarillo o negro? ¿Era tan espesamente musculoso en su otra forma? Él tendría los mismos ojos verdes siendo un shifter, una cosa de ellos es que sus pupilas no cambian aún cuando cambien. ¿Su piel sería suave y lisa, o lustrosa y gruesa? ¿Y en cuanto a Andrew? Alto y desmadejado como era, yo apostaría que sería uno de aquellos lobos delgados. Todo ese poder compacto listo para ser liberado como una explosión de primavera. ¿Su piel sería del misma marrón asoleado de su pelo? Yo en realidad he tocado lobos antes, incluso shifters. He sentido la gruesa capa externa de piel y he cavado mis dedos en descubrir ese pelo suave, tan suave.

¡Ellos eran míos! ¡Increíble! Dos depredadores peligrosos, mucho más peligrosos por su intelecto humano, y ellos debían protegerme. Esto es un sentimiento embriagador. Una corriente de poder. Por no mencionar el hecho que cualquiera de ellos podría brindarme material para masturbarme durante semanas solo pensando en que sería gustar de…...

— Para eso, — gruñó Darien.

Abrí mis ojos, sin haberme dado cuenta que los tenía cerrados— ¿Qué pare qué?

— Estas jugando con mi cuerda. — Él echó un vistazo a Andrew. — Con nuestras cuerdas.

Eché un vistazo a Andrew para verlo extenderse hacia atrás en la cómoda silla, una mueca caliente en sus labios y sus ojos entornados. Mirando hacia abajo, yo no podía ayudarlo, vi un claro aumento en sus vaqueros.

Ruborizada, enfoqué mis manos en mi regazo. — Lo lamento. No sabía que podía sentirlo, también.

— ¿Realmente no lo sabías?

Miré airadamente a Darien. — Jamás había controlado a nadie antes.

— Pero has estado alrededor de los que lo hacen.

— Y creo que te dije que soy una estudiante horrible. Nunca pensé que podía hacer este hechizo, por lo que realmente jamás le presté mucha atención.

— ¿Por qué no lo harías?

— No me gusta la idea de poseer a alguien. — Intenté transportar la verdad con mis ojos, dispuesta que me crea. — Realmente no les habría llamado si no fuera porque estaba desesperad por ayuda.

Como el alba que florece, una risa creció sobre su cara, y fue devastador para mi pequeño y pobre corazón. Creo que mis pechos se han hinchado, y sé que algo dentro de mí explotó desde mi vientre y goteó por entre mis muslos. Él me asustó cambiando de la mesa del café al canapé a mi lado. No pude evitar un pequeño grito que evitó mis labios mientras me encogía hacia atrás. Él me enfrentó, una rodilla se inclinó y la otra se colocó a mi lado. Él se inclinó sobre mi, deslizando su brazo sobre los la parte de atrás del sofá para tomar un mechón de mi pelo entre sus dedos. — Lo que hacías parecía una caricia. Mientras tus manos acariciaban mi piel y algo más. Su voz se había vuelto toda bajo y ronca, y sus ojos se entrecerraron más. La combinación hizo cosas terribles a los latidos de mi corazón. — ¿Qué sentías?

— Eso no importa. Lo siento. No lo haré otra vez.

Brinqué, carraspeando ligeramente, cuando Andrew saltó de la silla y cayó a sus rodillas delante de mí. Con audacia, él presionó su vientre entre mis rodillas, inclinándose ante mí como lo haría un perro. — No digas eso. Me gustó. — Él movió sus ojos de forma ridícula. — Hazlo de nuevo.

Me reí tontamente. No pude menos que reír al cachorro a mis pies. Hundí mis dedos en las ondas sobre sus sienes, y él se inclinó hacia la caricia, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo. Cedí ante la tentación de rasguñarlo, y él tarareó feliz, dejando a su lengua caer un poco hacia un lado, creo que solo para hacerme reír. Lo que hice. Cuando mi risa tonta disminuyó, él abrió sus ojos.

Ellos parecían algo soñolientos. Sus manos se deslizaron por encima del exterior de mis muslos. — Hazlo de nuevo.

Suspiré. El lindo lobo echaba leña al fuego que el gato atractivo había comenzado en algún sitio en mi matriz. Yo sabía que los shifters podía oler la excitación sexual, y la mía iba a empapar mi sofá pronto si no paraba. Con cuidado coloqué el suave pelo alrededor de su oreja. —Escucha, tal vez deberías volver a sentarte en tu silla.

—Awww. — En cambio, él se hundió en mi regazo, su pecho sobre mis muslos, su nariz prácticamente en ombligo. Bruscamente, él aflojó su apretón sobre mis muslos abrirlos. Él inhaló profundamente. — ¿No me quieres por aquí, verdad?

Empujé sus hombros para detener que siguiera presionando entre mis piernas. No funcionó. — Vamos, Andrew. Es tiempo de detenerse.

— No lo creo, — él refunfuñó en mi ombligo. Mi camiseta no pareció ser una barrera para su hocicar. Agarré su pelo con ambas manos para pararlo de ponerse sobre mis pechos.

Él abrió sus ojos para encontrar mi mirada. Sus grandes ojos azules provocaron algo profundo en mi pecho. — No te conozco, — le dije seria.

— ¿No lo haces? Eché un vistazo a Darien, quien nos miraba con el interés ¿Qué era eso que vi en esa mirada entrecerrada? Tú nos llamaste.

— No los llamé directamente. Llamé a... — Me calmé, sentí que era una pérdida explicarlo.

— Algo dentro de nosotros nos atrajo a ti.

— ¿Nosotros?

Darien rió. ¡Qué injusto! Una muchacha no puede defenderse de eso.

Para demostrar el punto, Andrew de algún modo logró evitar mi asimiento sobre su pelo, y su boca caliente y mojada se cerró sobre mi pezón. Jadeé. ¿Tenía camiseta y sostén puesto?

— Espera... — Respiré, pero Andrew no escuchó. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura para tirarme más cerca, sus dientes y su lengua estaban ocupados en mi pezón que lo amaba.

Esta clase cosas nunca me pasó. No soy de esa clase de chicas. Adivino que soy bastante atractiva. Un poco demasiado alta, si me preguntas, pero me mantenía en bastante buena forma por lo que solo había un poquito de grasa sobre mí. Realmente tengo una agradable piel de cacao, gracias a mi padre de piel muy morena y mi madre blanco pálido. Mi pelo es largo y lacio, de un sedoso negro que siempre deseaba tener lo rizado. Podía hacer girar unas cuantas cabezas si intentaba.

El sexo había pasado ser una cuestión hacía unos años, cuando decidí que no me gustó mucho. Seiya había sido el primer hombre con el que me había citado en tres años, y nunca nos abocamos a la parte sexual antes de que él mostrara sus colores verdaderos.

Esta era una historia totalmente diferente. Andrew chupaba ávidamente en mi pecho, pellizcándolo, gruñendo, gemidos felices. Tiré de su pelo, pero sólo pareció enardecerlo más

Debería usar la cuerda. Debería parar esto. Recuerdo de pensar esto muy claramente. ¡Yo ni siquiera estaba segura si Andrew era mayor de edad! Creo que entonces comencé a juntar la magia. Pero Darien se deslizó entre mí y el respaldar del sofá ¡¿Y dónde se había ido su camiseta?!

Nunca había tenido el placer de estar intercalada entre dos magníficos cuerpos masculinos. Nunca me había derretido en un charco de gozo mientras tenía a uno prendido en mi teta y al otro alcanzado dentro de mi camisa buscando deshacerse de mi sostén. Casi perfectamente sincronizados, Darien sacó mi camisa y mi sostén hasta mi barbilla y Andrew abandonado, luego volvió a mi pezón, para seguir chupando.

— Bien, chicos, paren, — gemí, mi tono desmentía mis palabras. —no tienen que hacer esto.

— Ah, sí, tenemos, —murmuró Darien. Él dio un codazo sobre mi cabeza al lado con su nariz y retrocedió de mi pelo, exponiendo mi cuello para una muy larga mojada lamida de su lengua. — Esto es lo que hacen las mascotas buenas.

Me retorcí, odiando la elección de sus palabras. — Yo no... Ustedes no son mascotas.

Andrew en realidad lloriqueó. —Por favor, —él hablaba contra mi pecho. —Quiero ser tu mascota.

Le miré fijamente, luego jadeé cuando Darien mordió mi cuello. —Esto es parte de controlarnos.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta acariciar mis pechos mientras Andrew se inclinó hacia atrás para concentrarse en quitarme mis vaqueros.

— No, eso no es así, — protesté, luchando débilmente. Andrew sacó mis manos aparte.

—Pero lo es, — ronroneó Darien. Literalmente ronroneó. Había oído que los gatos grandes en realidad no ronronean. Si realmente es verdad, los cambia formas realmente ronronean. Su pecho bajo mi trasero en realidad vibraba. Era un sentimiento delicioso, como algo duro, atractivo, orgiástico. — Tu dolor es nuestro dolor. Tu placer es nuestro placer.

Me congelé. Horrorizada. — ¿Huh?

— ¿Nunca aprendiste esa parte, huh? —Él mordió mi pezón, haciéndome gemir. — Si la dejas, la cuerda puede trabajar para el placer, también.

Andrew se llevó mis vaqueros, tomando en el camino mi ropa interior de algodón.

Entré en pánico. — ¡Esperen, chicos! Yo no pensaba tener sexo. No tengo...

Andrew no me hizo caso. Sus ojos hambrientos, él me miró y perdí la energía del discurso. Mi trasero estaba inclinado, la parte de atrás de mi cabeza estaba en la curva del cuello de Darien. Riendo en silencio, él me atrapó con sus brazos, dejándome desvalida cuando la lengua de Andrew se deslizó dentro de mí. Sobre mí. Por mí. ¡Diosa!

— Ábrete, — dijo Darien buscando engatusarme. — Déjanos sentirlo contigo.

Mis caderas se convirtieron en un animal separado, rodando y bombeando para acercarse más a Andrew. — No puedo… — Andrew dirigió mis muslos en sus hombros, — no puedo... No se como… ¡Uuummm! — Andrew acunó mi culo con manos grandes y fuertes, colocándome de manera de poder chupar mi clítoris con su boca.

— Bien, —dijo Darien, arrancándose de mis pezones. Trabajaremos en ello.

— ¡Chicos, esperen! ¡Yo... ah! Ah, sí. ¡Ah, más! ¡Ah, Diosa!

Ambos me sostuvieron mientras me venía con fuerza en la boca chupadora de Andrew. Él gimió, cubriendo mi sexo y bebiendo bastante profundo como para provocar otro y más pequeño espasmo por mi cuerpo.

— Ah, sí, —gimió Andrew, liberándome para apoyarse atrás y comenzar a liberar el botón de sus vaqueros.

Darien besaba mis orejas y mordisqueaba mis lóbulos mientras miraba con inquietud a Andrew que liberara su pene.

Fue cuando ellos oyeron el coche.

**Continuara…**

**Quién los habrá Interrumpido?**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PETENECE ES DEL ESCRITORA ****JET MYKLES****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COTROLADOS, DOS PARA UN TRATO****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTLIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO. EL FIC ES ****RATED M****, POR SU ****ALTO CONTENIDO EN LEMMON Y MANEGE****.**

**YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS TODAS, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Se quedaron congelados, dirigiendo sus cabezas primero para mirar hacia el salón. Con sus mentes atontadas después de los dos fantásticos orgasmos, tardé sólo un segundo en darme cuenta de eso. Luego me quede paralizada.

— ¿Qué?

Andrew se colocó sobre sus cuatro extremidades, pareciendo mucho más animal aún teniendo su forma humana. Olfateó, luego agitó su cabeza.

—Aún nada.

Elegantemente, se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia la ventana, retirándose lo suficiente para no mostrarse.

— ¿Qué es?

—Hay un coche fuera —me dijo Darien. Suavemente, él me empujó fuera de su regazo. — No te levantes.

Cuando yo estuve segura, él se arrodilló para observar la ventana desde detrás del sofá. Se puso en cuclillas, con sumo cuidado de no alterar nada. Las diáfanas cortinas eran probablemente suficientes para cubrir su presencia en la ventana.

Andrew estaba de pie en el lado de la ventana, colocado de forma que mis pesadas cortinas Borgoña lo escondieran mientras él miraba detenidamente.

— ¿Sere, conoces a alguien que tenga un Pontiac Sunfire azul?

Sacudí mi cabeza, colocando mi camisa y sujetador en su sitio. Me arrastré por detrás del sofá, avanzando lentamente sobre Darien para poder mirar detenidamente sobre su hombro.

—Mierda. Ese grande es Rubeus Death. Él es un shifter de Seiya.

— ¿Están unidos?

—Sí.

— ¿Y los demás?

La calma de Andrew daba miedo, considerando su comportamiento de antes, el de cachorrito. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en la gente que salía del coche, tan absorto como Darien miraba fijamente.

— ¿La jauría de Rubeus? No lo sé.

— ¿Alguno de ellos puede estar atado?

—No lo sé.

El grupo de cuatro personas se detuvo no muy lejos de mi entrada, sólo los detenía mi escudo. Rubeus ahuecó sus manos sobre su boca.

— ¡Ehh, pequeña bruja! Sal y habla con nosotros.

—Él no puede traspasar el escudo—dije.

—Hay modos de romper los escudos. Él podría llevar algo que le hubiera dado Seiya.

Miré hacia atrás, a Darien. ¡Caramba! Él sabía más de lo que parecía sobre la magia. ¿Quién sería este tipo?

— ¿Crees que ellos saben que estamos aquí?—murmuró Andrew.

— ¿Sere, el ruido se puede desplazar a través del escudo?

— Generalmente.

— ¿Cuál de ellos es Rubeus?

— El lobo.

—Entonces él sabe que alguien más esta aquí—confirmó Andrew. —Hemos pasado por la puerta trasera, por lo que él no puede haber percibido nuestro olor, pero si habrá oído nuestro murmullo. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Él retiró sus ojos del grupo que estaba fuera.

Darien se recostó. Estaba prácticamente subida a su espalda, él me tomó. Deslizándome por esa colección asombrosa de puro músculos, agrupados bajo una piel que parecía satén, hasta permanecer de pie a un lado del sofá. Él se dio la vuelta para estudiarme durante un momento.

— ¡Pequeña bruja! — Rubeus la volvió a llamar desde fuera. —Sal y habla conmigo.

Darien le hecho un vistazo a Andrew.

—Sal con ella.

Andrew se detuvo en centro de la habitación.

— ¿Sólo yo?

Darien me miró.

—No es muy común tener a dos de nosotros. Sería grato informarles que ella esta protegida, pero sin decirles cuántos la protegen.

Humedecí mis labios. Me parecía bien.

Andrew tiro su camiseta lejos, exponiendo un pecho escasamente cubierto de vello.

— ¿Y eso a que viene?— Grazné.

Él sonrió abiertamente. Intensamente antes de desaparecer.

—Sólo era para que me mirases.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Darien se rió entre dientes. Rubeus gritó otra vez.

—Jodidos shifters—Juré, caminando con fuerza hacia la puerta principal.

— ¿Sere?

Me di la vuelta.

— ¿Qué?

Darien mantenía en alto mis vaqueros.

—Puede que necesites esto.

Soltando maldiciones retrocedí, jalé con fuerza los vaqueros de sus manos y me los puse, luego fui hacia la puerta.

—Ninguna braguita. Lo apruebo — Rió Andrew suavemente, alcanzando a estabilizarme antes de que me cayera. De paso, me agarró por el trasero.

Palmeando su mano, le dije.

— ¡Perro malo! — Cosa que sólo le hizo reírse.

Jalé y abrí la puerta principal, la verdad deseaba tener el placer de ver como la sonrisa satisfecha de Rubeus vacilaba al ver al hombre lobo que estaba a mi espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres, Rubeus?—Gruñí.

Después de todo, él había interrumpido algo bastante especial. A una muchacha se le podía permitir estar gruñona por eso.

Los ojos amarillentos de Rubeus se clavaron, herméticamente sobre Andrew. Los dos se evaluaron el uno al otro, mientras el resto de la jauría de Rubeus se ponía rígido detrás de él. Rubeus era uno de esos tipos que no solo eran grandes. La verdad todavía seguía sorprendida de que él fuera un lobo en vez de un oso. No tenía ni un gramo de grasa, sólo que era realmente era grueso. Su pelo castaño estaba cortado con el mismo grosor que las pesadas suelas de sus botas de trabajo, puro músculo sólido. Andrew podría ser más alto, pero Rubeus tenía una talla extra-grande.

Eso no pareció molestar a Andrew. Él estaba esperando sólo detrás de mi hombro izquierdo, sus manos relajadas, y sus hombros enderezados. Sus ojos azules - todavía humanos – se encontraron apaciblemente con la mirada desafiante de Rubeus.

— ¿Quién es este?—Rubeus me exigió.

— Un amigo.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí?

— ¿A ti qué te importa?

Rubeus entrecerró los ojos, sus fosas nasales llamearon cuando él olió. Sabía lo suficiente de los shifters para comprender que Andrew estaba enlazado conmigo.

— ¡Ay!, Sere. ¿Por qué no fuiste y pediste ayuda? Esto sólo hará que Seiya se vuelva más loco.

—Pero, Rubeus, dulzura, solo vivo para volver loco a Seiya.

Su sonrisa no fue para nada agradable.

—Eso no fue una buena idea.

—Sí, bueno mi mamá crió a una idiota. Como te puedes figurar.

Los otros shifters de Rubeus comenzaron a dar un paso detrás de él, como una demoledora jauría de perros. Oh, esperen, ellos son una demoledora jauría de perros. Rubeus suspiró, en apariencia calmado excepto por los ojos que seguían fijos en Andrew.

— ¿Piensas que este pequeñín va a poder protegerte?

Detrás de mi hombro izquierdo, Andrew gruñó. Me pareció que el sonido sacudió los entarimados bajo mis pies. ¡Caramba! ¡Carambita!

—Sí, eso pienso.

—Solo hay uno.

—Bien, y yo, idiota.

Su sonrisa creció.

—Entonces tú —Los ojos finalmente se volvieron hacia mí. ¡Estupendo!. Andrew podría encargarse de los de atrás. —Tengo un regalo para ti.

— No lo quiero.

— Pero si no sabes que es.

— ¿Es de Seiya?

— Sí.

— No lo quiero.

— Demasiado tarde.

Él tiro por lo alto algo hacia mí, era pequeño, del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. Ni lo intente coger. Envié una ráfaga de energía hacia eso. Bastante grosero de mi parte, si lo sé. Otras brujas tenían métodos más elegantes de manejar estas situaciones. Yo no soy muy elegante. Las ráfagas cortas de energía a menudo surtían un efecto completamente suave, así lo había notado antes. Pero, parece, que en esto caso no tendría esa suerte. La pequeña cosa realmente atrapó la energía y tiró de mí. ¡La maldita cosa tiró de mi energía! Golpeando el escudo de la casa y de paso tirándolo.

Andrew gruñó. En el parpadeo, él se había ido, y un lobo enorme, como el café con leche se lanzó del pórtico. Tropecé hacia atrás en la puerta abierta, intenté orientarme y dirigir mi magia hacia la inofensiva pelota que ahora estaba en el suelo en el pórtico.

Un hombre lobo embistió por donde mi escudo debería de haberlo detenido. Su, definitivamente, su cuerpo estaba desnudo y cubierto de pelo, pero él permaneció erguido en sus dos corpulentas piernas. Las garras negras y afiladas de sus dedos se extendieron, disponiéndose a acuchillarme. Traté de atacar con una ráfaga de energía, pero independientemente de mi magia, tenía que ser rápida. Retrocedí por el espacio abierto de mi entrada, cayendo sobre mi espalda. El hombre lobo gris oscuro trepó unos pasos en la entrada hacia mí, seguido estrechamente del otro en la forma de lobo.

Un grito felino nos tomó a todos de improviso. Estaba colocada en una posición excelente para ver el reluciente pecho y vientre negro del jaguar que se abalanzó sobre mí y el cuerpo del hombre lobo. La mitad del humano que formaba a la bestia aúllo, cayendo sobre el otro con un fuerte golpe, clavando sus uñas de gato sobre el suelo.

Luché por sentarme, todavía desesperadamente tratando de juntar mi magia. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar recuperar mi magia - bueno seguramente tampoco sería de mucha ayuda - busqué por el suelo la pelota, divisándola donde la había visto antes, en la corta hierba del pórtico. Me puse sobre mis rodillas y avancé en su dirección.

Un lobo la tomó en sus mandíbulas antes de que yo pudiera llegar allí. Él me echó un vistazo, sostenía la pelota entre sus dientes, y reconocí los ojos amarillentos de Rubeus. Puedo jurar que él me sonrió abiertamente.

Antes de que pudiera nada más que lanzar un grito, él giró sobre sus cuartos traseros y corrió lejos. Sus compañeros se separaron de Andrew y de Darien y también huyeron, todos sangraban, uno de ellos estaba grave.

El lobo y el jaguar que me protegían, les dejaron irse, haciendo guardia uno a cada uno de mis lados a solo unos pasos del pórtico. Los cuatro lobos cambiaron a su forma humana, desnudos en mi camino de acceso y amontonándose para meterse atropelladamente en el coche.

—Esa pelota que él me lanzó—dije, intentando encontrar mi voz. —Drenó mi magia. Él la tomó.

Darien dirigió su gran cabeza en mi dirección, sus amplios ojos verdes mostraban sorpresa. Luego él gruñó, se dio la vuelta, y salió disparado hacia el camino. Andrew con dos impulsos fue detrás de él.

Pero llegaron demasiado tarde. Los neumáticos del Sunfire chirriaron, levantando la grava cuando Rubeus y su jauría salieron como cohetes.

**Continuara…**

**Qué Consecuencias tendrá el Hechizo qué le Lanzaron a Serena?**

**Nos Vemos el Sabado con el Resto de los Capis!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PETENECE ES DEL ESCRITORA ****JET MYKLES****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COTROLADOS, DOS PARA UN TRATO****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTLIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO. EL FIC ES ****RATED M****, POR SU ****ALTO CONTENIDO EN LEMMON Y MANEGE****.**

**YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS TODAS, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 5**

Darien patinó mientras se detenía., apartando su cabeza cuando la suciedad y la grava llovieron sobre él y Andrew. Cuando el coche se retiró, el gato grande se sentó mirándome fijo, moviendo su cola. El lobo se lanzó delante de él, detrás del coche, pero de detuvo con un gruñido que lanzó Darien. Andrew lloriqueó una pregunta. Darien sacudió su cabeza.

Darien estaba de pie, toda gracia elegante felina, y miró hacia atrás de la casa, Andrew a su lado. Yo tuve bastante tiempo como para admirarlos mientras se acercaban a mí. La luz del sol brillaba como azulada sobre la negra y brillante piel de Darien, que se deslizó como si fuera por agua mientras su enorme y poderoso cuerpo se estiraba y ondulaba mientras se movía. La clara piel amarronada de Andrew cogió el oro del sol, y el aro liviano sobre su cuello casi brilló en un halo dorado alrededor de su cabeza.

Cuando él alcanzó el inferior de la escalera del pórtico, Darien cambió. No fue como en las películas donde les gusta dramatizar los cambios para hacerlo parecer largos y dolorosos. Eso no era sucio. Eso era mágico. Y eso fue rápido. Un segundo allí estaba un jaguar negro, al siguiente hubo un destello de algo que no fue muy luminoso, y luego había un hombre. Un hombre desnudo. La ropa de Darien estaría amontonada en algún sitio dentro de la casa. Los vaqueros de Andrew estaban sobre el pórtico a mi lado. La ropa de la manada de Rubeus se había dispersado a través de mi jardín. Cuando ellos se cambian, en alguna fracción de segundo entre sus formas, el cuerpo de un Shifter se hace incorpóreo. En ese momento, todo lo que llevan o llevaban cae sobre la tierra. Era mucho mejor que ese rasgar y rasgar de ropa que pasa en las películas.

Cuando Darien y Andrew regresaron, conseguí mi primera buena mirada buena de ellos desnudos. ¡Ah, mi Diosa! Todas mis partes femeninas me gritaban que me hiciera hacia atrás, extendiera mis piernas y les dejara terminar lo que ellos habían comenzado antes de Rubeus y sus compinches nos hubieran interrumpido groseramente. El cuerpo definido de Darien estaba cubierto de una suave película de oscuro pelo negro, que se juntaba para realzar la base de su gruesa polla. El cuerpo delgado de Andrew demostró ser puro músculo. El pelo de cuerpo era escaso, pero realmente se juntaba alrededor un muy agradable y largo, largo pene.

¡Y ellos me habían tenido intercalada entre los dos!

Trepé a mis pies como ellos subieron la escalera, completamente incapaz de ocultar el hecho, que los había mirado hasta llenarme. Andrew cogió mi brazo antes de que yo me cayera mientras Darien me rozaba al pasar... Miré hacia arriba en la cara sonriendo abiertamente a Andrew y quede sorprendida cuando él plantó un dulce beso sobre mis labios abiertos. — ¿Es todo lo que esperabas?

— Deja de jugar. — ladró Darien desde adentro de la casa. — Vengan aquí. Los dos... "

Andrew me besó otra vez, luego me empujó con cuidado hacia la entrada. Él se dio vuelta ahuecando sus vaqueros y yo no pude menos que marchar despacio y así comerme con los ojos su culo. Pura perfección, puras curvas. Si juzgara por la mirada que me dio cuando se enderezó, creo que sabía que lo estaba mirando.

Gemí cuando Darien agarró mi brazo, haciéndome girar para enfrentarlo dentro de la casa. — Empaca un bolso, — él ordenó, empujándome hacia el pasillo. —Te llevamos a nuestra casa.

Tropecé, cogiéndome contra la pared al lado de la cocina. — ¿Qué?

Él tenía los vaqueros en sus manos y se los puso. Abertura con botones. Sin ropa interior. Quejido. —No estás a salvo aquí. Ellos probablemente se reagruparán y volverán más tarde esta noche. No vas a estar aquí.

Cambio de juego, volvamos a la realidad, apartando la lujuria que me inspiraba esos acres de músculos y piel dorada... Me hundí contra la pared, con las manos detrás de mi espalda, y miré fijamente a la pared a través de mí. — Vale, Darien; no tienes que hacer esto.

Andrew se congeló en medio del colocarse sus vaqueros.

Darien, quien ahora se sentaba sobre el borde de mi mesa de café, hizo una pausa con una bota en la mano. Él gruñó. ¡Maldito, que atractivo era! Yo lo extrañaría. — ¿Qué?

Suspiré, pasando una mano por mi pelo, soltando algunos mechones sobre mi hombro para jugar nerviosamente con ellos. — Siento como las cuerdas se han debilitado como el resto de mi magia. Casi como el escudo. —Yo hice crujir mis dientes. — Estoy segura que puedes liberarte ahora. Sigue adelante, con mi bendición.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Andrew, abotonándose sus vaqueros. Qué lástima. —Por lo que nos has contado, Seiya no va a parar.

— Lo sé. Adivino que tendré que llamar a una de mis hermanas.

Yo casi podía oír a Darien moler sus dientes. Imperiosamente, él señaló hacia mi dormitorio. —Lleva tu culo allí y embala un bolso. Vienes nosotros.

Yo hice una mueca. — Gracias, pero no. Sé que no quieres ser controlado, y francamente, nunca quise sostener la cuerda. Yo solo buscaba alguna ayuda. ¡Solo le preguntaré a una de mis hermanas, Ack!

Darien agarró mi brazo y me propulsó hacia el dormitorio. —Quizás no me oíste. No te pregunté.

Le miré con ceño fruncido. — ¿"Quién mierda te piensas que eres?

— Tu protección. ¡Él en realidad aplastó mi culo! —Sal. Él se dio vuelta para señalar a Andrew. — Ve con ella y ve si hace las maletas. Traeré el coche hasta el frente.

Riendo en silencio, Andrew me llevó. Con cuidado, él me propulsó hacia el pasillo. — No hay posibilidad ninguna de discusión cuando se pone así. O, pues alguna. — La risa llameó en su honesta mirada. — Pero siempre dice lo que quiere. Te protegeremos.

Sacudí mi cabeza. — Pero eso implica ponerse en peligro por ninguna razón.

— Tengo una razón perfecta, — interrumpió Darien, plantándose en el final del pasillo. Sus botas eran ahora en su lugar, y él bajaba ó su camiseta sobre ese pecho poderoso. Quise sollozar. — Este es mi trabajo proteger las huellas de las brujas... Y me molesta saber que no sólo me comí uno sino que había dos en el vecindario y no me enteré.

— Pero yo...

— Entonces. — Él habló más fuerte para callarme, no que él no hablara bastante fuerte ya. — Vendrás conmigo así puedo averiguar más sobre él. Y, si él es tan malo como dices y como sospecho después de nuestro pequeño altercado afuera, me ayudarás detectarlo y lo detendré.

Mi corazón se hundió un poco. Bien, eso tenía sentido. Lo tenía. Ya asumí la idea que él era un perseguidor de brujas de alguna clase, aunque realmente no me había enterado que tal cosa existiera. ¿Acaso las brujas no intentaban proteger la huella de los Shifters, entonces por no podían los Shifters intentar proteger la huella de las brujas? Sobre todo los liberados. Pero a pesar de su generosidad había un dolor por ahí que decía que existían otros motivos por los que me quería cerca. Desde luego, esto era ridículo.

Suspiré y cabeceé. Él esperó hasta que yo giré antes de que me golpeara con su profunda y aterciopelada voz. —Sin mencionar el hecho de que Andrew y yo aún tenemos que follarte… tontita.

Mis rodillas en realidad se doblaron. Que vergüenza, Andrew tuvo que resbalar su brazo alrededor de mi cintura para impedir que me derritiera en un charco sobre mi piso de madera dura. Él se rió, bastardo. —Ah, eso funcionó.

Murmurando obscenidades, con cuidado empujé de Andrew y di vuelta hacia el dormitorio. Fui directamente al armario y saqué un bolso de viaje

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos iremos? — Pregunté, oyendo a Andrew detrás de mí.

—Empaque como para una semana. Volveremos y buscaremos más si es necesario.

— ¿Una semana?

Andrew agitó una mano perezosa y vagó en mi cuarto de baño. —Probablemente será un poco más largo que eso. Pienso que nos tomará un largo, largo tiempo el follarte bien, al menos eso espero.

La lujuria caliente chisporroteó en mi ingle, y casi sentí lo que era gustar desmayarse. ¡Qué asqueroso! Dejé caer mi bolso de viaje en la cama y fui al aparador. — ¿Alguna vez eres serio?

— Casi nunca, —él contestó desde el baño.

Yo enmudecí mientras recogía camisetas, suéteres, y vaqueros. Tan juguetón como por lo general actuaba, había visto a Andrew en acción. Él sabía luchar, defenderse solo, a pesar de su joven edad. Unido con Darien, no creo que pudiera estar más a salvo. Madre estaría tan orgullosa.

Andrew volvió y vertió un pequeño montón de artículos de aseo sobre la cama al lado de mi bolso. Él dio vuelta hacia el armario. — ¿Tienes algún bolso más pequeño?

Reí en silencio, echando un vistazo sobre su hombro. Su hombro desnudo, puedo agregar. ¡Y una en mi opinión maravillosa vista de un firme y duro trasero! — ¿Qué?

— ¿Bastante doméstico, verdad?

Él rió. —soy un animal doméstico muy bueno. — El calor en sus ojos quemó mi cerebro. — ¿El bolso?

— En el suelo.

Mientras él lo recuperaba, intenté colocar mis botellitas adentro. Él también agregó un traje de bruja que colgaba de la manija de un gabinete superior. — Me gusta esto, — él me dijo, meneando sus cejas. — ¿Una bruja que va como una bruja?

Me encogí. — Aprecio la ironía.

Él rió en silencio. — ¿Una fiesta de Halloween?

Pensé en las dos invitaciones. Mentalmente sacudí mi cabeza. —No. Solo trabajo. La plaza frente a mi tienda tendrá una enorme fiesta en la calle, es solo para divertirnos.

Él dobló el vestido, bastante bien, podría agregar, y lo metió en mi bolso. — ¿Aquellos van con él? — Él cabeceó hacia el sombrero de bruja y la escoba. El traje y la parafernalia eran todo falso, desde luego. Yo nunca había visto a una bruja volar en una escoba, y fuera de fiestas de disfraces y esas tonterías de Halloween, nunca llevábamos tales sombreros. Pero la mayor parte de nosotros con sentido del humor poseían un traje.

— Sip. — Conseguí los zapatos y las medias para el traje; entonces, sin pensarlo, recuperé sostenes y los metí a empujones en el bolso.

— ¿¡Ah!, nada transparente y de encaje?

Estoy bastante segura de que me ruboricé. Lo juraría. La mirada de placer sobre su traviesa cara lo confirmó. — No tengo nada transparente y de encaje. Ni a nadie para llevarlo.

Él cogió mi muñeca y me sacó de equilibrio, llevándome hacia la cama. Con él. Inmediatamente, saltó. — Hasta hoy.

Reforcé mis manos sobre sus hombros, intentando mantenerlo a distancia. — ¿Estás seguro de que eres un lobo y no un gatito?

— Realmente, él es más un cachorro, — dijo Darien desde la entrada.

Andrew, sin inmutarse por la presencia de Darien o por mis manos, cayó abruptamente y tomó mi boca con la suya. Él agarró mis muñecas y las fijó en la cama al lado de mis oídos. Me perdí en el satinado deslizamiento de sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua se deslizó dentro y luego se enredó con la mía. ¡Podría ser un cachorro pero, por la Diosa, sí que sabía besar! Débilmente oí un movimiento a nuestro alrededor.

Cuando Andrew me liberó finalmente, me desconcertó ver que Darien había terminado de hacer las maletas por mí.

—Nos vamos, — él dijo, llevando en su hombro mi bolso.

Andrew rodó de mí, y trepé. Yo tenía la escoba del traje y el sombrero en mi mano cuando oí al cajón de la mesita de luz abrirse.

— ¡Ahá! — Andrew canturreó

Me zambullí, pero Darien me cogió alrededor de la cintura. Miré, desvalida, como Andrew sacaba ambos vibradores. — ¡Dos!

Parpadeé, mortificada.

— Tráelos, — dijo Darien, un oscuro deleite de placer en su voz.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Capi! **

**Ay! Yo quiero unos Shiffters asi! Jajaja…**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PETENECE ES DEL ESCRITORA ****JET MYKLES****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COTROLADOS, DOS PARA UN TRATO****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTLIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO. EL FIC ES ****RATED M****, POR SU ****ALTO CONTENIDO EN LEMMON Y MANEGE****.**

**YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS TODAS, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 6**

Andrew me tiró preguntas sobre el lugar cuando nos dirigimos a su casa. Su entusiasmo era infeccioso. Sólo había vivido en California del Sur durante tres años, pero ya me había hecho cansado. Como ellos estaban recién llegados de Missouri, el que, me aseguró, era el lugar más aburrido sobre la tierra, quería conocer "todo". No pude articular ninguna palabra excepto contestar sus preguntas. Darien estuvo silencioso durante la mayor parte del viaje. Lo sorprendí echándome vistazos especulativos, pero nunca mantuvo sus ojos en contacto mucho tiempo.

No estaba segura qué esperar de un soltero que compartía su almohada con esta pareja. Cualquiera cosa que fuera, no era esto. Ellos tenían una casa bastante agradable, ubicada sobre el borde de un área arbolada a aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos de mi casa. Resultó ser una de cinco dormitorios, dos cuarto de baño y medio, una casa-rancho, en donde uno de los dormitorios servía como una oficina. Tenía también una galería cubierta que rodeaba la casa por tres lados. El cuarto contenía un garaje abierto que abrigaba a dos coches tapados y una Cherokee polvorienta.

Los arrastré hacia la casa. El mobiliario era escaso, pero agradable, y la casa tenía el aspecto de las recién mudadas, llenas de cajas aún cerradas, y algunas paredes y estantes vacíos.

Darien se introdujo en uno de los cuartos, la oficina y Andrew me condujo más lejos por el pasillo.

— Este es nuestro cuarto, — le dijo él, señalando a la izquierda, luego giró en otro cuarto directo desde el pasillo. — Y aquí está el cuarto de huéspedes.

Las paredes blancas estaban blancas, pero algunas fotografías de naturaleza enmarcadas estaban apoyadas contra una pared, por lo visto lista para ser colgadas. Las persianas de color añil estaban abiertas a la luz que disminuía del día. Una cama azul, muy grande, recibió mi bolso.

Andrew me tomó en sus brazos. — Aunque, no dormirás aquí.

Esperen. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Nuestro cuarto? Una docena de pequeños manierismos , esas cosas diminutas que Andrew y Darien me habían contado que habían hecho, todo hizo clic en su lugar. Empujé en su pecho, haciendo que me mire. Él hizo una pausa por la perplejidad puesta en. — Tú y Darien son pareja.

Él rió. — Sí. ¿Eso es un problema?

La sencilla confirmación me asombró, dieron vuelta mis ojos. — Bueno, no, pero...

Él se inclinó para frotar la punta de mi nariz con la punta de la suya. — ¿Pero… qué queremos contigo?

— Sí.

— Mmm, esa cosa del Treesome

Le dejé besarme, pero no creo haber dado tanto como recibí. Estaba bastante asustada. También lanzada. ¡Y la mierda, demasiado excitada! Dos tipos juntos no me molestaba, pero nunca quise realmente a dos tipos juntos antes. No como la mayor parte de hombres quiere ver a dos mujeres juntas. Pero pensar en Darien y Andrew abrazados, desnudos… sudorosos… ummm, me hizo retorcerme de ganas.

Andrew me presionó contra la erección que estiraba sus vaqueros, pillando mi boca. Él me llevó hacia atrás sobre la cama, pero se paró a mitad de camino.

— Esa cama no es tan cómoda como la nuestra, —él refunfuñó contra mis labios, doblándose rápidamente para alzarme.

— Espera.

— No.

Encontramos a Darien, sin camisa, descalzo, se veía delicioso, en el vestíbulo. Él sacudió su cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa burlona sobre su cara apuntada a Andrew. — Trabajas rápido.

—Ya lo sabes, —confirmó Andrew, riendo mientras me llevaba hacia la recámara principal. — Y, a propósito, tus ojos de goo-goo posados en mí le revelaron nuestro secreto. Ella sabe que estamos juntos.

— ¿Mis ojos de goo-goo? ¿De qué hablas?

Andrew me dejó caer con cuidado sobre el grueso colchón de una cama que tenía que ser la más grande que haya tenido un rey en California , con una altura de no menos de metro veinte del piso recién alfombrado. Esto tenía una de esas cabeceras para estante de libros, casi vacía, y unos robustos estribos de la misma madera en caoba oscura. Sin acolchados, sin sábanas de arriba, solo una sábana verde camuflada empotrada sobre el colchón.

— Sí, Andrew siguió, enfrentándolo. —Te lo he dicho antes y te lo digo ahora, no puedes ocultar el amor que me tienes.

Darien gruñó, sus manos en sus pantalones. — Perrito ridículo.

— Gatito adorable.

Ambos desprendieron sus vaqueros, uno refunfuñó y el otro sonrió en silencio. Me senté, desconcertada, mirando fijamente a esos dos magníficos especimenes masculinos. Mi boca se secó. Ellos eran un estudio de contrastes. Darien era densamente musculoso y oscuro, Andrew suavemente contornado y luminoso. Darien tenía una apariencia sin afeitar, casi descuidada, mientras Andrew tenía una cara lisa, joven y su cabellera era la única cosa peluda en él. Ojos verdes y ojos azules. Una sonrisa burlona y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Un pene grueso y otro largo, pesado.

Andrew dio un paso hacia Darien, resbaló un brazo por su cintura y deslizó su otra mano hacia abajo por su pecho. Su mano terminó abrigándose alrededor de la erección en crecimiento de Darien. Dándolo un golpe familiar, él se inclinó y rozó con sus labios a Darien. Travieso, él me dio vuelta. — ¿No es hermoso?

Yo todavía estaba, sin aliento, hipnotizado mirándolos. Murmurando, Darien agarró un puñado del pelo de Andrew y lo llevó hacia atrás para un beso más cuidadoso. Claramente una reunión de bocas que se habían tocado incontables veces antes. Andrew se derritió, mientras aun cuando él tenía aferrado en su puño su falo. Sus labios se unieron, sus lenguas se reunieron como jugando una con la otra. Andrew rompió el beso para aspirar aire, y Darien lo empujó hacia la cama.

Me sobresalté, apenas recordando que yo estaba realmente allí y no mirando una hermosa película. Pero ellos recordaron que allí estaba. Y vinieron a mí, avanzando lentamente en el enorme colchón uno al lado del otro.

—Chicos, no tienen que hacer esto, — tartamudeé, haciéndome hacia atrás en el centro del colchón. Gemí cuando Darien cogió mi tobillo y me tiró acercándome hacia él.

Andrew avanzó lentamente detrás de mí y tiró de mi camisa. — Oh, te deseamos.

— ¿Por qué? Se tienen el uno al otro. Y sé que puedes romper las cuerdas.

Darien atacó mis vaqueros, con la determinación de un hombre bajo una misión. — Y ninguno de nosotros tiene un coñito tan jugoso que aún debo saborear. Andrew me dejó caer sobre mi trasero, cerniéndose sobre mí. — Ves, al gato le gustan los gatitos.

— Pero...

— Al cachorro también le gusta tu gatito, — le dijo él, tirando de mi sostén. — Y las tetitas, dulces y deliciosas.

Él ahuecaba mis pechos, tomando mis pezones con cada pulgar e índice. Darien consiguió sacarme mis vaqueros y a la fuerza extendió mis piernas. Nada de juegos, él se sumergió en mí y me lamió desde el culo hasta mi clítoris, sus lamidas eran ásperas. Gemimos juntos. Mi trasero se arqueó, levantando mas arriba mis pechos hacia donde Andrew los quería. Él se dobló y chupó uno de mis pezones, con fuerza. Me caí sobre mi trasero en la cama, y él siguió, devorando mis pechos. Ambos me comían, y nunca una comida ha estado más feliz de ser consumida. Mi cuerpo intentó retorcerse, pero ellos me sostenían, un par de manos se afirmaron en el interior de mis muslos, sosteniéndolos abiertos, y otro juego de manos metía mis pechos en una boca caliente, hambrienta.

¡¿Alguna ha conseguido algo mejor que esto?!

Tomé aire y un olor a macho caliente, de almizcle, penetró mi cerebro. Abrí mis ojos. Mi mejilla estaba presionada contra uno de los muslos de Andrew. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás un poco. ¡Y sip! Allí estaba. Su turgente pene, casi presionando contra su musculoso vientre. Hambrienta, lo alcancé, abrigándolo con mi mano envolví el suave músculo duro de piel. Él gimió sobre mis pezones. Lo tiré y él entendió la indirecta. De algún modo él logró doblarse más de lo que estaba, moviendo poco a poco sus caderas más cerca de mi cabeza para que yo finalmente pudiera amamantar la cabeza de su pene.

Él liberó mi pezón con un sonido explosivo. — ¡Ah, Diosa, que bien se siente!

Él se enderezó, moviendo poco a poco hacia adelante entonces yo pude tomar más de él, cosa que hice con mucho gusto. No soy una profunda chupadora , pero puedo chupar como nadie, lo que demostré sobre él. Él mantenía sus dedos sobre mis pechos, pero la mayor parte de su atención estaba centrada en lo que yo le hacía con mi boca.

Mientras tanto, yo estaba teniendo algunos problemas de concentración, o el pene en mi boca o la lengua y los labios en mi coño. ¡Diosas Buenas, el gato era muy bueno en ello! Su boca cubría mi sexo, su lengua ágil o bien se zambullía en mi canal y tironeaba de mi clítoris. Me retorcí y esquivé, pero él me sostenía con sus fuertes manos en el interior de mis muslos, empujándome más y más cerca del orgasmo. Él chupó con fuerza y se arrancó de mi coño con una ruidosa explosión. Entonces él volvió al terreno para chupar mi clítoris erguido en su boca., sosteniéndolo con sus dientes y azotándolo despiadadamente con su lengua. Me perdí. Inhalando un grito, tiré profundamente del pene de Andrew, haciéndolo gritar moverse por lo que casi se viene. Él se arrancó de un tirón de mi boca por la fuerza antes de que pasara, y fui abandonada para retorcerme por lo quedaba del aquel orgasmo con que Darien todavía festejaba sobre mi carne.

— ¡Para! — Grité.

Él no lo hizo. Perdí la pista de Andrew. Pista perdida en el tiempo. No había nada más que la boca de Darien y mi coño y otro pulsante e insano orgasmo.

Finalmente, mientras yo era un solo temblor, pura exhalación, él se aplacó. —Dulce y mojada, — murmuró él, elevándose a sus rodillas.

Lo miré, desvalida, mientras él tiraba mis caderas más cerca de aquel tronco de árbol que tenía como pene. Los Shifters no sufren enfermedades como la gente regular, como las brujas, entonces no tenía que preocuparme de STDS , y gracias a la genética y la magia, las brujas no embarazaban a no ser que nosotras deliberadamente intentáramos hacerlo. Así que no tenía nada de que preocuparme excepto por el hecho de que bien podría destrozarme con esa enorme cosa. Él se colocó en mi abertura, luego usó la fuerza bruta para tomar mis caderas y clavarme en él gloriosas pulgada tras pulgada de mierda.

Yo estuve llena mucho antes de que él lo estuviera. O eso fue lo que creí. Jadeé, y él rió, despacio me retiró su pene. Echando un vistazo hacia abajo, lo vi allí, sólo a mitad de camino. ¡¿Había más?! Lo miré surgir, cubierto de mis jugos. Eso se sintió increíble. Entonces él retrocedió una vez más, y más profundo.

— Espera, espera, — le pedí, intentando escaparme. ¿O no era yo?

—Vamos, amor, —él canturreó, agarrando mi culo. Mis muslos estaban cubiertos por sus antebrazos. — Tómalo. Toma hasta mi último centímetro.

¡Diosa, él me estiraba enormemente! Él tocaba todo dentro de mi, su anchura simplemente hacía que raspara en ese pequeño punto, ¡oh, si! tan sensible dentro de mi abertura. Eso me volvió loca. Yo me revolcaba en su apretón, pero él estaba bien sostenido entre mis piernas y caderas. Desvalida, cavé mis dedos en sus muslos. Una vez más él se retiró casi del todo hacia atrás otra vez. Siempre despacio, siempre asegurándose que lo sintiera en cada maldito momento. Esto es una tortura. Esto es el cielo.

¡Lo es! Eché un vistazo hacia abajo para ver nido de oscuro pelo enredado con el mió. Miré para encontrar una mirada de absoluto placer sobre su hermosa cara. —En todas partes. Bajo tu piel.

Una parte de mí sospechó que quería decir algo más pero mi resto no podía haberse preocupado menos. Mecí mis caderas, gimoteando mientras mis paredes interiores luchaban por estrangularlo.

— ¡Ah, sí! — Torcí mi cabeza para ver a Andrew apoyado contra un lado de la cabecera, pene en mano, disfrutando del espectáculo.

Yo le habría alcanzado, estoy segura, lo invité a que se acercara para jugar con su miembro, pero el tirón abrupto de Darien y sus empujones sobresaltaron todos esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Mis ojos se cerraron, y abrí la boca. Sus iris se habían ampliado para casi ocupar el blanco de sus ojos, las pupilas se habían alargado a rayas, y en su sonrisa se revelaban sus colmillos alargados, tanto los de arriba como los de abajo. Una débil recuerdo me azotó el cerebro, algo que dijo mi hermana alardeando sobre follar con su shifter y volverlo completamente loco. Creo que estaba en camino de ello. Yo sabía como ella se había sentido. Examinando aquellos ojos, una alegría salvaje cerró de golpe mi corazón contra mis costillas y perforó mi diafragma.

Usando sus brazos y su apretón sobre mis caderas, Darien me empujó estrangulando un lloriqueo de placer, imponiéndome un ritmo y golpeando desde lejos. No agarré la sábana, la posición no me daba ningún apoyo sobre el cual hacerme hacia atrás. ¡Estaba completamente bajo su misericordia y lo amaba! Las parte de atrás de mis muslos subieron sobre su vientre, y mis tobillos se aferraron sobre sus hombros. Me vine, apretando mis muslos a la vez. Él puso ambos tobillos sobre uno de sus hombros permitiéndome apretarlo aun más. Él empujó en mi pulsante coño, un gruñido atormentó su cara. Él rugió y embistió de golpe mis caderas una última vez, chocándome mientras se venía.

Él usó mis piernas para apoyarse mientras se incorporaba. El calor bañaba mi cuerpo, no sólo del orgasmo, sino de saber que había logrado retorcer a uno tan poderoso como él. Disparándome con una sonrisa burlona, sus rasgos totalmente humanos otra vez, él besó el interior de mis tobillos y liberó mis piernas para dejarlas libres. Él se alivió hacia los pies de la cama, satisfecho, aunque pareció que necesitaba apoyarse contra el estribo y respirar.

Mentiría si no dijera que estaba contenta de estar allí, y tan plácida, me estiré desvergonzadamente sobre la sábana arrugada. Pero mi placidez fue efímera. Andrew apareció sobre mi cabeza, colocando sobre brazos al lado de cada uno de mis hombros, sonriéndome abiertamente. Una vez que él tuvo mi atención, avanzó lentamente hacia abajo por sobre mi cuerpo, dándome una visión de su polla cuando se dobló para golpear con su lengua mi coño. Sin duda estaba probando los jugos combinados de Darien y yo. Gemí.

—Uum, — él murmuró mientras seguía avanzando lentamente. Una vez que él estuvo entre mis piernas, él giró y con mucho cuidado, muy despacio, se bajó sobre mi cuerpo sudoroso. — ¿Me recuerdas?

Me reí, débilmente, levanté mis brazos para rodear su cuello. — ¿Cómo podría olvidarte?

Él bebió a lengüetadas el sudor en la base de mi garganta. — Mmm, que bueno.

Un poco de maniobra, y sentí la cabeza de su polla en mi entrada. Como ya había sido estirada y empapada, él se deslizó fácilmente. No era tan grueso, pero estaba sensibilizada y podía sentirlo completamente. Gemí, libre de mecer mis caderas en esta posición. Silbé cuando lo sentí golpear mi matriz. Él realmente era más largo que Darien.

Él se congeló, ojos sobre mi cara. — ¿Estas bien?

Me meneé. Me mecí un poco. Decididamente me gustó eso. —Sí

El alivio sobre su cara me hizo pensar que su longitud había sido un problema en ocasiones anteriores. — Esta es mi muchacha. —Él se retiró y se volvió a meter.

¡Diosa! Follar bien a un hombre después de que otro te ha follado y saber que el primero te mira y disfruta de la vista. Pero preguntarse que miraba Darien, si mis miembros abrazando con fuerza alrededor de Andrew, o al delgado y musculoso culo de Andrew bombándome. El pensamiento me volvió loca. Eché una ojeada a Darien sobre el hombro de Andrew, y él realmente en verdad parecía disfrutar de lo que veía. Incluso aunque sus ojos fueran más humanos, él miraba cada pulgada de mi coño saciado, lamiendo sus labios mientras lo hacía.

— ¡Ah, Andrew! — Grité cuando él cambió su ángulo un poco y me golpeó justo allí. Yo enredé mi mano en su pelo. — ¡Ah! ¡Diosa! — Reforcé mis tobillos en su pequeño trasero, y mi cuerpo entero se apretó. Él se congeló, respirando con fuerza en mi cuello mientras tiraba de mis caderas, follándolo hasta el orgasmo.

— ¡Ese follar me quemó! — Él refunfuñó en mi oído cuando perdí terreno. — Hazlo otra vez.

— No puedo.

— Ah, sí, bebé, puedes.

En realidad, él tuvo razón. Pero me tenía apretada golpeando la entrada de mi útero antes de mi cuerpo se recuperara.

— No más, — Le pedí, temblando después de ese.

— Uno más. —Él mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. — Para mí. Él mordió mi cuello, y otro orgasmo salió de alguna parte. Él había encontrado una zona erógena de la que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Me vine con un grito, y recién después él se dejó traer hacia su propio clímax otra vez, agarrándome mientras su semilla me lavaba.

Ambos éramos un paquete sudoroso.

Después de unos momentos de simplemente respirar, Darien se levantó y se alejó. Pronto, oí correr el agua.

Aún yaciendo sobre mi cuerpo, Ruby se levantó. Él me sonrió abiertamente, su pelo mojado por el sudor y completamente. — Tiempo de ducha.

Gimoteé. — No puedo moverme. ¡Estoy completamente agotada, en serio! No creo que mis piernas funcionen en lo absoluto.

Él rió en silencio. — ¿Quieres que te lleve?

— Ah, seguro. Era tiempo de que preguntaras.

Él se rió y se movió de la cama. Él tiró de mi pierna para traerme más cerca, luego se inclinó para recogerme.

El cuarto de baño era maravilloso. Todo en azulejo verde y marfil y aplicaciones brillantes para emparejar el marfil. La enorme ducha subida en un desnivel, parecía ocupar todo el cuarto* y fácilmente podría recibir a tres personas, con inyectores sobre dos paredes enfrentadas, ambos desmontable. Un banco bajo, embaldosado controlaba la longitud de la tercera pared debajo de una ventana grande, de vidrio. La puerta de cristales era clara, proporcionando una vista excelente de Darien mientras se enjabonaba su pelo debajo de uno de los inyectores.

Andrew abrió la puerta, luego puso mis pies en el piso. ¡Darien estuvo allí para estabilizarme, todo mojado y caliente y... ah, mi Diosa, lo hizo tan bien! El Agua goteaba pesadamente por la estela de negro pelo sobre su pecho, que se arremolinaba alrededor de un pezón que solo pedía ser chupado. Quise obedecerle, pero cuando Andrew me dejó, mis piernas tambaleantes apenas me sostuvieron.

Riendo suavemente, Darien me apoyó contra su pecho. Abrigué mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, presionando mi mejilla contra su pecho. El Agua del inyector detrás de él goteaba sobre su hombro y sobre mi frente, el calor que se rezumaba me provocaba una soñadora lasitud soñadora por mi piel.

— ¿Te sorprendimos ? — Oí su voz más por su pecho que por el aire.

— Probablemente. — Suspiré. —Pero no importa.

Más agua golpeó mi trasero. Un vistazo rápido me mostró que Andrew estaba detrás de mí con la lluvia desmontable, mojándome abajo.

— ¿Entonces no estás enojada por estar con uno después del otro? — Darien preguntó.

Me reí. — ¿Estas loco?

Él rió en silencio, resbalando sus manos por mi pelo mientras el agua caliente se derramaba en ellos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Montada con fuerza. Solo que, por favor, no me muevas de aquí. "

Ambos rieron en silencio. — No lo haremos, —me aseguró Andrew.

El agua detrás de mí paró, y poco después las manos de Andrew me tocaron, cubiertas de jabón. Él tenía dedos maravillosamente fuertes que masajearon mi piel.

— En realidad hablaba de tu magia, — retumbó Darien, sacando mi pelo del camino de Andrew.

— Ah. Eso. — De mala gana, me hice un inventario metafísico. — algo está bloqueándome. No, eso no es correcto. Me gusta que este allí pero no puedo estirarme para tomarlo. ¿Tiene sentido?

— Sí.

Darien se adaptó para permitir a Andrew deslizar sus manos jabonosas entre nosotros. Él ahuecó mis pechos, pellizcando los ligeramente pezones* mientras me tiraba sobre él. Muy fácilmente, ellos me llevaban de unos brazos a los otros. Esta vez fue el turno de Darien para enjabonar sus manos, después se arrodilló y enjabonó mis piernas. Andrew alcanzó la ducha que había dejado Darien detrás produciendo una fina niebla.

Levanté mi mano hasta la cabeza de Andrew, deslizando mis dedos sobre el pelo liso, mojado. — ¿En cuanto a ti? — Refunfuñé. ¿No deberíamos lavarte? "

— Es más divertido lavarlos, — él murmuró, lamiendo el punto sobre mi garganta donde me había hecho venir antes.

Me estremecí, sintiendo ecos extraños de aquel orgasmo.

Darien enjuagaba mis piernas, Andrew luego se dirigió para aclararlas. Él las enjuagó de nuevo. Sus manos esta vez fueron a mi gatito.

— No creo que pueda tomarte otra vez, — gemí cuando controló sus dedos resbaladizos por mis pliegues hinchados.

— Una vez más, —murmuró él, encontrando mi clítoris y arremolinándolo suavemente. —Después tomaremos una siesta.

Algo sobre su intensidad golpeó un nervio. Arrastré abierto mis ojos y lo miré. — ¿Qué me haces?

Él levantó su mirada fija, algo se regodeaba en su cara. Una sensación de miedo me traspasó, no lo suficiente como para apartar el maravilloso y cálido adormecimiento, pero lo suficiente como para limpiar mis pensamientos un poco. ¿Qué hacía yo?

Pero me permitió luchar contra él. Yo sólo podría mirar como él estaba de pie. Él me separó de Andrew, giró, y me levantó contra los azulejos de la ducha. Silbé ante la frescura que golpeó mi trasero, pero solo llevo pocos segundos para que su calor inundara mi cuerpo.

Además, yo tenía una fuente enorme de calor que se apretaba contra mi frente. — Pon tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

— No puedo.

Besándome suavemente, él me reforzó con su cuerpo, luego tomó culo de tal modo que sería poco natural para mí no rodearlo con mis piernas. — Solo agárrate, amor, — él murmuró.

Fue Andrew quien me sostuvo desde abajo cuando Darien levantó mi cuerpo. Andrew colocó a Darien en mi entrada mientras Darien y yo nos mirábamos con el alma.

— ¿Qué me haces? — Pregunté otra vez.

Me estremecí cuando él bajó en mí su gruesa polla, pero rechacé cerrar mis ojos. Él no contestó hasta que quedé totalmente asentada, reventándome con su sexo. — Has posesión.

— ¿Qué?

Pero eso fue todo lo que dijo, y él se aseguró de que no pudiera hablar más, levantándome y bajándome sobre su falo. Yo nunca había hecho esto antes. De los pocos amantes que había tenido, ninguno había sido lo bastante fuerte com para tomarme contra la pared. Pero Darien lo hacía fácilmente, sin tensiones, solo place.

Gimoteé, mi abusado coño ardía con el crudo trato. Turbada de placer mientras él me usaba como su instrumento. En un momento antes de que se pusiera flojo dentro de mí, él rompió sus labios sobre los míos, ganando la entrada con su lengua por la fuerza. No, que yo luchara. Al contrario, mi cuerpo pareció seguir su mente mejor que la mía. Se abrió, se acomodó, simplemente se exprimió y se aquietó cuando necesito dar lugar al callado orgasmo que lo surcaba.

Él me sostuvo un momento, su frente reforzada contra la pared de la ducha detrás de mí. Enterré mi cara en su cuello, buscando que algo adquiriera sentido. Sinceramente, en este momento, no me preocupaba. ¡Nunca había sido tan bien follada o tan a fondo como en esta noche, y estaba determinada a disfrutarlo!

Los sonidos de Andrew que apagaba el agua y abría la puerta de ducha., el aire fresco que se llevó el vapor nebuloso, nos dio un alivio bienvenido.

Darien respiró y se hizo hacia atrás, deslizando sus brazos a mí alrededor mientras mi trasero dejaba la pared de ducha. Él me levantó un poco para sacar su pene de mí. Pequeños gemidos gemelos se nos escaparon. Apoyando mi cuerpo sin vida, él salió de la ducha. Parecía una muñeca de trapo cuando me introdujo en el toallón en los brazos de Andrew.

— ¿Puedes estar de pie? — Andrew preguntó.

— Sólo apenas, — admití.

Ambos me sostuvieron y me secaron. Darien con cuidado frotó mi pelo con una toalla mientras me apoyaba contra el pecho de Andrew. Entonces Andrew me recogió y me llevó hacia el dormitorio.

Nunca supe el momento en que mi cabeza golpeó la almohada, estaba dormida antes de que pasara.

**Continuara..**

**Uff si que hizo calors!**

**Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capi!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PETENECE ES DEL ESCRITORA ****JET MYKLES****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COTROLADOS, DOS PARA UN TRATO****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTLIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO. EL FIC ES ****RATED M****, POR SU ****ALTO CONTENIDO EN LEMMON Y MANEGE****.**

**YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS TODAS, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 7**

Cocooned ardía, no quería levantarme. Intenté convencer a mi vejiga de que no estaba llena y no quería que me moviera, pero no escuchó. No le hice caso mientras pude, pero finalmente decidí que no era una buena idea mojar la cama.

Moví el brazo que tenía debajo de mí para así poder levantarme. Un brazo de acero y peludo alrededor de mi cintura se apretó, previniendo la fuga.

Le di un toque. — Tenga que hacer pis, — susurré.

Darien dijo algo gruñendo y me liberó. Me ice, luego avancé lentamente sobre Andrew, quien estaba sobre su vientre. Él había sido una agradable y sólida almohada y Darien una pesada manta. Nunca resentí la carencia de sábanas y cubrecamas, con ropa de cama tan encantadora. Los dos generaban mucho calor y los extrañé penosamente mientras abandonaba la cama. La alfombra era suave bajo mis pies mientras iba hacia el cuarto de baño. El dormitorio era muy oscuro, pero la ventana helada del cuarto de baño recogió la luz de la luna y echó una neblina bastante azulada por la puerta.

Medio dormido, concluí mi asunto y entré de nuevo en el dormitorio. Andrew estaba allí, pasándome mi teléfono celular, que sonaba. Bostezando, me lo dio y entró en el baño.

El teléfono dejó de sonar. Miré su luz destellando. Primero, estaba sorprendida porque solo eran las diez. Sólo había dormido cerca de dos horas. Y habría jurado que era casi de mañana. Segundo, yo estaba preguntándome quién acababa de llamarme.

La rabia instantánea me mantuvo inmóvil, hasta que el teléfono comenzara a sonar otra vez un minuto más tarde.

— ¡Bastardo!

Al instante, Darien que ya estaba levantándose a medio camino de la cama.

— ¿Por qué no contestaste el teléfono? —Seiya exigió. —Es la cuarta vez que llamó.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Qué hiciste con mi magia?

Andrew salió del cuarto de baño mientras Darien encendió la luz. Darien le hizo señas de que se callara y ambos se concentraron silenciosamente a mi lado para escuchar. ¿Yo? Comencé a inquietarme.

— Te dije que no te me cruzaras, Sere.

— ¡Voy a patearte el culo! ¡Voy a retorcer tu cuello!

— Que lengua. ¿Es por eso que intentaste controlar esos shifters? Él se mofó. — Y, a propósito, que increíblemente estúpida eres. ¡Podrías haberte hecho daño!

Me paré en el estribo de la cama. — ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Te lastimaron cuando rompieron las cuerdas?

— ¡Ah, que rica mierda! ¿Te preocupas porque tuve huevos para protegerme de ti? ¿Y todo lo que me hiciste para destruir mi hechizo y sostenerlos?

— Sere, tienes suerte de que ellos simplemente se rindieran y marcharan. Pero me alegra saber que trajiste dos shifters, aunque para sostener a uno debe...

— ¡No necesito tus discursos…!

— Alguien tiene que enseñarte como usar tu magia.

— ¡Y estate tan seguro como la Diosa no serás tú, apestas!

Él suspiró. — Sere, debes ceder. Sabes que no puedes ganar.

— ¡No sé nada de eso!

— Y juntos podríamos ser una fuerza digna de ser contada. Con tu poder y mi dirección...

— Te daré algo para contar, cerdo. ¡Una patada en el culo!

— No uses esa lengua, mi amor.

— ¡No me llames así! — Grité, apuñalando con mi dedo en aire a pesar del hecho de que él no podía verlo. — ¿Qué hiciste con mi magia?

— ¿Estas bien?

— ¡follando grandiosamente! ¡Pero no tengo mi magia! ¿Qué hiciste?

Darien avanzó lentamente sobre la cama para arrodillarse cerca de mí. Andrew cruzó el cuarto para sentarse al lado de la cama.

— Ya ves si hubieras estudiado como deberías, sabrías identificado el hechizo que usé.

— Ah, que asno tan arrogante.

—Sin embargo, tengo tu magia segura. Acepta mi invitación y ven mañana a la noche y yo sería feliz de devolvértela.

— ¡Te diré qué voy a darte hijo de puta!

— Úneteme, Sere. Tendremos un Samhain que nunca olvidaremos. El inicio de un Nuevo tiempo. De un tiempo en que tú y yo juntos formaremos un Aquelarre como ningún otro

— ¿En qué planeta vives? Ya te he dicho que no me excita ser tu juguete.

— Lo fuiste.

— En realidad, no, no lo fui. Me cautivaste por un rato, hasta que mostraste la mierda que eres.

La enorme mano de Darien apretó la mía, cortándole a Seiya antes de que pudiera responder. Sobresaltada, miré fijamente al teléfono y mi mano, todavía lo sostenía completamente. — Ah, él va a mearme por esto.

— Bien.

Alcé la vista hacia la tranquila cara de Darien. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Primero, para que hagas pis. — Compartimos una mueca burlona. Y segundo, para decirte que no le dejes saber que todavía nos controlas, Pensará que estas indefensa si cree que estamos fuera.

— ¡No los...!

— Y —el teléfono comenzó a sonar. — creo que sé que hechizo usó y sé como romperlo...Tendrás que encontrarte con él en algún sitio en persona. Intenta de hacerlo en un lugar neutro en conexión con la tierra, algún lugar con gente alrededor, pero no demasiada.

— ¿Qué...?

Él liberó mi mano. — Contesta a la llamada.

— Gato mandón. —Frunci el ceño, y levanté el teléfono. — ¿Qué?

— Sere, he sido muy paciente contigo. No me lleves más lejos. — Ah, sí, Seiya estaba enojado. Pero, muy formal, controlado. Un hombre de hielo, — Debes tener presente que tu magia está literalmente en mis manos.

Miré fijamente a Darien, intentando calcular que pasaba. Su mirada fresca no me dio nada. — ¿Y si tienes mi magia, para qué me necesitas?

Darien sacudió su cabeza.

— Tengo tu magia, Sere, — explicó Seiya, como si hablara con un niño. —Te necesito para acceder a ella.

— Pobre de ti.

Yo casi podría verlo crujiendo sus dientes. Tenía ese efecto sobre él. — ¿Sere, no puedes entender cuán poderosos seríamos los dos juntos?

— No quiero ser nada contigo, Seiya. No estoy tan loca como para controlar a otros.

Él se quejó, pero permaneció relativamente agradable. — Ven, Sere, reunámonos. Déjame mostrarte que podemos estar juntos.

Confía en mí, articuló Darien. ¿Cómo podría negarme sabiendo cuán talentosos son esos labios?

— ¿Cuándo y dónde?

— ¿Perdón? —Bueno, lo había agarrado con la guardia baja.

— Como sintetizaste, tienes mi magia en tus manos. Si la quiero de vuelta, tengo que verte, ¿Si? — Ante mí, Darien cabeceó. — Pero no te encontraré a solas, y no será en tu casa.

— No confías en mí.

— ¿Qué crees?

— Entonces te dejaré elegir. ¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?

— La plaza Halloween. El patio de comidas a la derecha entre mi tienda y Reilly.

— ¿La tienda de música?

— Sí.

Él rió en silencio, ¡maldito arrogante! — Muy bien. ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Cuándo?

Darien sostuvo diez dedos mientras Seiya contestaba.

— A las diez.

— ¿Y mi fiesta?

— ¿Quiéres hacerlo o no?

Él suspiró. — No sé por que no te tranquilizas.

Mordí mis labios ante las selectas palabras que mi boca borboteaba.

— Muy bien, mi amor. Te veré entonces.

Colgué el teléfono y estuve de pie allí, mirando profundamente en los ojos extremadamente verdes de Darien. — ¿Cómo conoces de hechizos?

— He estudiado.

Yo enmudecí. — ¿Así? No eres un brujo.

Él rió. — He sido controlado antes.

Parpadeé. — ¿Realmente?

Él cabeceó, recostándose sobre sus talones. Con aquel movimiento, me recordó de improviso, que los tres estábamos muy desnudos. Darien se sentó allí, todo tranquilo y musculoso y... Uum. Andrew se posó en el borde de la cama, mirándonos, todo delgado y lindo y... bien, Uum.

Intenté no dejar que ello me distrajera. — ¿Quien? ¿Cómo lograron escapar?

Darien se dio vuelta hacia Andrew, quien encontró su mirada curiosa. Riendo, Darien extendió su mano para resbalar sobre el pelo detrás de la oreja derecha de Andrew y usarlo para tirar al hombre más joven hacia él. Andrew fue de buen grado, avanzando lentamente en la cama hasta encontrarse a Darien y besarlo, para luego colocar alegremente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Darien. Ambos hombres me miraron. Mi corazón se paró.

— Eso no importa, — Darien me aseguró, levantando su mano libre para llamarme hacia adelante.

Si extendiera la mano, podría dejarle tomarla y que me tirara. Quería hacerlo. Pero mordí mis labios, luchando por recordar de qué hablábamos. — ¿Alguna bruja te enseñó los hechizos? "

Él rió, el humor oscurecía sus ojos. — Sí. No todas las brujas son tan negadas como tú.

Puse mis manos sobre mis caderas y lo miré airadamente. No creo que el hecho que estar desnuda me ayudara a imponerme.

Andrew se rió, pasando su mano a lo largo del rastro de pelo que se conducía hacia abajo desde el pecho de Darien hasta su pene que despertaba.

Estreché mis ojos en ellos, determinada a tener esta conversación a pesar de su tentativa de distracción. — ¿Qué plan tienes para romper el hechizo de Seiya?

— Ven aquí.

— Creo que no debería.

— ¿No confías en mí?

— ¿Debo hacerlo?

— Lo hiciste antes.

— Sí, bien... —¡Ah, brillante intento, Sere!

Ladeo la cara de Andrew con dos dedos y miró fijamente sus ojos. —Andrew confía en mí.

— Andrew te conoce mejor.

— Mmmm. — Él buscó la cara de Andrew con amor. — Sí, Andrew me conoce bien.

Una enorme sonrisa burlona alumbró la cara de Andrew.

Darien lo besó suavemente, su lengua salió corriendo para probar los labios de Andrew. Mi cabeza dio vueltas ante la imagen. Nunca me había imaginado que ver besarse a dos hombres sería tan hermoso. Retirando de la boca de Andrew, Darien puso su mano en la parte de atrás del cuello de Andrew y apretó. La cabeza de Andrew se dobló y bajó bajo, bajo, bajo... Mi garganta se secó mientras miraba, fascinada. Antes de que él se pusiera allí, la mano de Andrew rodeó el pene de Darien dirigiéndolo hacia su boca abierta. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de la cabeza y se deslizaron hacia abajo de eje y lo miré tragarlo. Apenas sentí mi propio rechinar y mi boca se cayó abierta de celos.

— ¿Nos quieres, Sere?

Rasgué mi mirada de la boca de Andrew, levantándola hacia la cara de Darien. Él me miró con cuidado.

— No veo como eso pueda ser parte del plan para recuperar mi magia.

— Lo es. — Silbó él, agarrando el cuello de Andrew por un momento. Andrew sonrió abiertamente alrededor de su bocado, pero no paró.

— ¿Co… Cómo? — Pregunté.

—Si tu unión con nosotros es suficientemente fuerte, podríamos ayudarte con el contrahechizo.

— ¿Controlándolos de nuevo?

— Con mucho gusto. — Él agarró el pelo de Andrew como si estuviera reduciendo la velocidad del hombre más joven. — Estamos enlazados. Y puede ser una obligación de doble dirección si ambos lados están dispuestos a abrirse uno al otro. — Sus ojos se fijaron en mi cara, a pesar del hecho que la lengua de Andrew lavaba su pene. — Si Andrew y yo estamos dispuestos, puedes darnos el poder necesario para hacer un pequeño hechizo. Debería ser suficiente para que neutralices lo que te hizo Seiya Parks.

— ¿Puede actuar como un conducto?

— Sí.

— Nunca he oído de shifters que puedan ser conductos antes, sólo de otras brujas.

Él tiró a Andrew del pelo. — Y ya hemos establecido que no sabes mucho de magia.

Distraída por los labios mojados que brillaban y los ojos llenos de lujuria en la cara de Andrew, me tomó un momento responder. — Muérdeme, gato.

Él sonrió abiertamente, mostrando los dientes que se había permitido bajar. — Ven aquí.

— Soy seria, creo que no funcionará. Hay una cosa que realmente sé. Y es que mi madre y mis hermanas tienen shifters controlados y ellas nunca han sido capaces de usarlos así.

— Olvidé mencionar que sólo funciona si tienes enlazados dos shifters. Con uno no se puede.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

— Te lo dije, estuve controlado antes.

— ¿Con otro shifter?

Él cabeceó.

Miré a Andrew, quién ahora que Darien había liberado su pelo, estaba ocupado mordisqueando el hombro de Darien. Darien contestó a mi mirada. —No. No fue Andrew.

— ¿Quien eres?

Él rió en silencio. — Vamos a discutirlo en la cena algún día. —Él lamió sus labios. — Mientras tanto, el eslabón trabaja mejor mientras más íntimo seamos. Así que ven aquí.

— Hemos sido íntimos.

Su sonrisa burlona era positivamente salvaje. — Más íntimos.

— ¿Cómo podemos hacernos más íntimos?

Él avanzó lentamente hacia adelante, y contra mi mejor juicio, me quedé donde estaba. En un gesto muy felino, él topetó su cabeza contra mi pecho primero, haciendo rodar su cabeza y deslizándola hasta poder hocicar mi cuello. Los zarcillos suaves de su pelo cosquillearon mis pechos y hombros. Él abrigó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia su pecho mientras se enderezaba. Conmigo bien embutida contra él, se movió para tomar el brazo de Andrew. El lobo vino fácilmente, permitiéndole a Darien conducirlo hacia la cama y colocarse de pie detrás de mí. Los dos me presionaron entre ellos, como hicieron mientras dormíamos.

Pero nosotros no estábamos durmiendo ahora. Nosotros estábamos muy despiertos.

— Para que funcione, los tres tenemos que estar unidos, —murmuró Darien en mi sien izquierda. Detrás de mí, Andrew se dobló para hocicar el lado derecho de mi cuello. —Debes saber lo que sentirnos dentro tuyo los dos.

Me puse rígida. — ¿Metafísicamente?

— Física y metafísicamente.

Empujé en su pecho, pero su apretón sobre los hombros de Andrew me atrapó entre ellos. — ¿Exactamente qué dices?

Él besó mi frente. — Te follaremos al mismo tiempo.

¡¿Lo…los dos?!

La mano de Andrew se deslizó hacia abajo por mi trasero y, muy deliberadamente, en la grieta de mi culo. Brinqué cuando él tocó aquella abertura oculta.

Empujé más duro sobre el pecho de Darien. —De ningún modo.

— Shhh, Darien me calmó. — No podremos si no estas de acuerdo.

Eso me hizo sentir ligeramente mejor. — ¿Quién te enseñó esto? ¿Es un hechizo?

— No. Un poco de ello es teoría.

— ¿Teoría? ¿Quieres joder mi culo por una teoría?

— Puede ser asombroso, Sere, —gorjeó Andrew.

— ¿Están locos? Ambos son enormes.

— Y nos hemos follado el uno al otro.

Darien tuvo que haber sabido la imagen que aquellas palabras pondrían en mi cabeza. Estoy seguro que fue por eso que las dijo. Pero saberlo no las detuvo. Andrew a gatas, con Darien detrás suyo. O Andrew cubriendo a Darien por detrás, haciéndolo. Cerré mis ojos, una quemante hoguera se amplió en mi pecho.

Los dedos de Andrew se deslizaron entre mis piernas, para hundirse en mi coño mojado. Diosa, ellos me habían hecho mojar otra vez. Él bombeó aquellos dedos dentro de mí y luego los retiró para untar la humedad en mi culo.

Darien ahuecó mi cara en sus manos y giró hacia mí en a un beso sensible. Andrew siguió mojándome con mis propios jugos; entonces él hundió lentamente un dedo largo en mí. Me estremecí.

— Relájate, — susurró Andrew, recorriendo con sus labios mi hombro y cuello mientras los sacaba, para luego empujar su dedo de nuevo. — Resistir es lo que lo hace doloroso.

No discrepé. El hecho de que el agujero en particular es más una salida que una entrada es lo que lo hace doloroso. ¿El hecho es que si sus dedos dolían, que no haría su pene?

Logré tolerar el dedo y hasta sentí un cierto remezón oscuro de placer cuando lo sacó. Pero cuando él comenzó a presionar dos dedos dentro, me tensioné y separé de Darien.

— No puedo hacer esto, — jadeé, meneándome para desalojar los dedos de Andrew.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada, pero no dijeron nada. Entonces Darien cabeceó, y Andrew se echó atrás.

— Lo siento, yo...

Darien puso los dedos de una mano sobre mis labios para calmarme. Él me atrajo hacia la cama en un cálido abrazo que derritió un poco mi tensión. Él se liberó con cuidado para empujarme en mi trasero. — ¿Quieres verlo?

Mis ojos se abrieron enormes y juro que Andrew se meneó más que feliz desde donde nos miraba. — Uh...

— Di sí, Sere, — pidió Andrew.

Tuve que reír. Él estaba demasiado excitado. — Um, bien.

Con impaciencia, Andrew saltó por encima hacia uno de los cajones en el estante al lado de la cama. Darien se movió hacia atrás alejándose de mí, con una sonrisa y aceptó la pequeña botella que asumí era el lubricante de Andrew.

— Exhibicionista, — Darien refunfuñó, haciendo saltar la tapa.

Andrew se arrodilló ante él, acarició las caderas y los muslos de Darien, deslizando una mano ahuecada bajo sus pelotas. — ¡Eih!, es sólo una sugerencia.

Darien sostenía la botella entre ellos. — ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

Andrew hizo una pausa, me lanzó una mirada. Sonreía abiertamente, dio un beso cuidadoso a Darien. —Tómalo.

Inmediatamente fue evidente qué significaba para ambos. Darien vertió el fluido claro en su mano mientras Andrew se daba vueltas para enfrentarlo alejándose de mí. Me moví mientras los miraba, insegura de que hacer. El solo pensarlo me volvía loca. El hecho es que lo que iba a ver puso en funcionamiento algún interruptor en mis caderas que no les permitió quedarse quietas. Agarré una almohada y la abracé mientras Darien pasaba su mano untada por el culo de Andrew. Andrew se retorció e hizo sonidos felices, exagerándolos, creo, para mi beneficio. Él tendió la mano y tomó mi pie en su boca y se puso a chuparlos mientras Darien vertía más lubricante sobre él.

— Para esto, — lo reté.

Él sonrió abiertamente sobre mí. — Pareces tan seria, — dijo él. —Se supone que el sexo, es... ugnh, diversión.

Sus ojos cayeron cerrándose, y miré hacia atrás para ver brillar muy claramente un dedo de Darien mientras se hundía en Andrew. Luego inmediatamente, fueron dos y a Andrew obviamente le gustó. Darien los bombeó dentro y fuera, y luego con un poco más de lubricante, agregó otro.

Los labios en los dedos de mi pie modificaron mi respiración. Miré hacia abajo, a Andrew, miraba mi cara. — Esto se siente muy bueno. Lo juro.

Darien se movió sobre sus rodillas, vertió un poco más de lubricante sobre su palma, cerró la botella y me la tiró. Lo cogí por reflejo, mis ojos estaban en sus manos mientras untaba la humedad sobre su pene. Él colocó su miembro en la abertura de Andrew, entonces lentamente lo penetró.

¡Diosa! Recuerdo como ese monstruoso falo se había sentido dentro de mí; y no podía imaginarme que podía sentirse en el culo de Andrew. Pero un vistazo en la cara de Andrew me convenció de que le gustaba. Él había echado hacia atrás su pelo, y por primera vez vi su cara sin sus mechones obstruyéndolo. El placer en su cara era inequívoco mientras se mordía un labio para amortiguar los gemidos. Miré a Darien, y él, también, llevaba esa mirada de placer extremo.

¿Realmente estaba mirando esto? ¿Dos hombres hermosos se follaban el uno al otro delante mio? Apenas podía creerlo, apenas podía soportarlo, cuando vi que Darien se retiró y empujó de nuevo completamente a fondo. Sus dedos cavaban en la carne del culo de Andrew, pero estoy bastante segura de era Andrew quien lo hacía retroceder y ponía el ritmo. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. El pene de Darien se deslizaba dentro y fuera, tal com lo había hecho cuando me folló, excepto que ahora follaba a Andrew, quien también me había follado. Todo eso completaba una especie de círculo cósmico que era todo un infierno en muchos sentidos.

Andrew se agarró en la cama con una mano. Miré y encontré que con su otra mano estaba acariciando el pene de Darien mientras se movía en él. Esto era demasiado. Me alcancé abajo y acaricié mi clítoris, resbalando mis dedos por mis pliegues mojados mientras los miraba subir y bajar el uno contra el otro.

Con un gruñido estrangulado, Andrew se vino, derramándose en la sábana. Darien se quedó rígido detrás suyo, su hermosa cara reflejaba ceño de placer. Reduje la marcha de mis asuntos personales, mirándolos. Darien sacó su pene y lo vi surgir, mojado, por las copiosas cantidades de lubricante y su propia corrida. Mordí mi labio.

Grité cuando Andrew se me echó encima. Yo había pensado que él estaba por su cuenta. Me equivoqué. Él empujó mis piernas aparte, cogió mi mano y chupó con gula mis dedos mojados. Él sonrió abiertamente sobre mí. — Esto es tan bueno, Sere.

Abrí mi boca para contestar, pero sólo lancé un gemido cuando él dejó caer su cabeza para chupar el clítoris que había expuesto.

Darien abandonó la cama mientras me derretía debajo de Andrew, quien usó su ágil lengua extenderme abierta. Él metió dos dedos profundamente dentro de mí, rizándolos para coger aquel punto. Me estremecí, arqueé de caderas sobre la cama por la sensación. Él golpeó mi clítoris con su lengua y logró empujar uno de sus dedos mojados en mi culo antes de que yo comprendiera lo que hacía. Él lo empujó. Y lo retiró. Eso se sentía extraño. Eso se sentía bueno. ¡Y cuándo él chupaba mi clítoris así, se sentía algo así como muy bueno!

Me corrí con un grito tartamudeante y con un arco de mi trasero que levantó mis caderas al menos cuarenta centímetros de la cama. Andrew se comía, moviéndose conmigo y haciendo retroceder mis caderas encorvadas. Él sólo se aplacó un poco cuando mi extremo tocó la cama otra vez. Él jugó con su lengua sobre mis labios, mi agujero. Me mecí y me sorprendí de encontrar que él todavía tenía su dedo enterrado en mi culo.

Comprendí que tenía dos dedos enterrados en mi culo. Me retorcí. Eso quemaba, y no podía decidir si era una quemadura buena. Pero su lengua me convenció de que lo que hacía era fabuloso. Comenzó en mi clítoris de otra vez y empujó su pulgar en mi gatito. Con cuidado bombeó tanto el pulgar como los otros dedos y me llevó a culminar, de nuevo.

Darien volvió del cuarto de baño mientras yo volvía a la tierra esta vez. Al parecer se había limpiado y ahora tenía un paño con el que limpió el lubricante del culo de Andrew. Cuando lo miré, abandonó el paño, luego subió sobre Andrew hasta que se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cabeza y por lo tanto, mis caderas. Él tocaba con su nariz la mía, con su frente mi frente.

—Siéntelo, Sere. Sé que puedes. Eres es demasiado poderosa, demasiado instintiva, Aquella otra bruja con la que yo estuve no podía hacerlo pero tú si puedes. —Sus palabras me impresionaron, más aún porque Andrew siguió distrayéndome con sus dedos, el pulgar, su lengua, y sus labios. — Este es el momento perfecto del año. Samhain. La Magia está difundida en el aire. No ha sido bloqueado todo tu poder, o las cuerdas se hubieran ido completamente.

Cuando él llamó mi atención, las cuerdas brillaron y las vi. No sabía si sólo yo podía verlos, o si él de algún modo las había hecho visibles. Pero cuando él levantó su cabeza, vi el débil brillo amarillo blanco alrededor de su cuello. Eché un vistazo hacia abajo y vi el naranja más oscura rodeando la base de su pene y la cinta amarilla blanca alrededor del cuello de Andrew.

— Ellas son más fuertes cada vez te follamos. — dijo él. — Más profundas. Conectándonos. Vamos a completar la conexión entre los tres.

Me estremecí cuando Andrew me empujó de nuevo hacia arriba. Una especie de largo espiral, oscureció mis sentidos y los envió directo al desagüe con su torbellino.

— Déjanos, Sere. — Sus labios se cernieron sobre los míos, aspirando mis jadeos.

— Ah, sí, — gemí, era imposible pensar en seguir negándome.

Andrew se alejó despacio de mi coño. Darien se hundió en mi cuerpo, sus caderas substituyeron la cabeza de Andrew. Hábilmente, él rodó, tomándome con él hasta que terminé arriba.

—Sere, Tómame y pon mi polla dentro tuyo. —me murmuró.

Con impaciencia, condescendí. No podía resistirme a bombear al grueso órgano en mi mano, haciéndolo gemir antes de colocarlo y usar el peso de mi cuerpo para envainarlo profundamente. Incluso mojada como estaba, tomó algunas maniobras. ¡Y él había tenido esta cosa entera dentro de Andrew! Recordar lo que vi, hirvió mi sangre y mi cuerpo se convulsionó en un estremecimiento masivo. ¡Más! Me arrojé de golpe hacia abajo sobre él, moliendo mi ingle con la suya. Su exhalación aguda de aliento trajo pura alegría a mi pecho.

Entonces Andrew estaba allí. Sentí sus manos sobre mi extremo, sus dedos se deslizaban por la grieta, que mi posición sentada a horcajadas sobre Darien ya había ensanchado.

— Relájate, —Andrew me calmó cuando mis movimientos vacilaron. Fóllalo, Sere. Diosa, ere hermosa.

Gimoteé, tanto por el elogio como por el hecho de que Darien tomó un pezón entre el pulgar y el índice y lo apretó.

Dedos mojados sondearon mi culo. Tal como Darien había hecho, Andrew me preparó, desparramando toneladas de lubricante en mí agujero. Me hundí hacia abajo sobre el pecho de Darien, gimiendo suavemente. Darien murmuró no se qué cosas calmantes en mi oído e hizo rodar sus caderas un poco, follándome de abajo.

Andrew estaba listo. Sus dedos se fueron, y sentí el toque de algo más grande y más embotado en mi agujero trasero. Me congelé completamente. Andrew se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar su pecho a mi trasero, colocando su larga polla contra las mejillas de mi culo. — Iré lento, — murmuró el, besando detrás de mis hombros. — Esto dolerá al principio, pero si puedes soportarlo, te prometo que va a gustarte.

— Mejor que tengas razón.

Él rió suavemente. Su polla jugaba contra mi ano. Me consolé haciendo rodar mis caderas contra Darien, desgastando mi gatito con su grosor.

— Empújate, — dijo Andrew cuando comenzó a apretarme. Relájate y empuja. Lo hará más fácil. Relájate.

¡Y siguió repitiéndomelo! Solo por eso supe que iba a doler como el infierno. Pero ya estaba convencida. Y sinceramente, una parte de mí realmente quería esto. Realmente lo hice, retroceder contra él, moliendo a Darien al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Mierda! — Silbé. — Esto duele.

— Estás apretada, — gimió Andrew. Sus dedos cavados en mis lados.

Dejé caer mi cabeza y reforcé mis brazos sobre cada uno de los lados del cuello de Darien. Darien acariciaba mis pechos mientras Andrew se apretaba firmemente hacia delante.

— ¡Espera!

Andrew dejó de empujar y comenzó a retirarse. ¡Ay de mí! Se siente muy bueno. Sobre todo porque que Darien decidió pujar un poco. Andrew estaba casi afuera cuando empezó a pujar otra vez, lentamente para que Darien salera suavemente de mi coño, haciendo lo suyo.

— ¡Ah, joder, Mike, puedo sentirte! — Andrew gimió, su frente se apretaba sobre mi hombro.

¡¿Podía?! La idea me hizo estremecerme más, hasta que intenté no concentrarme en la quemazón que la polla de Andrew forjaba en mi culo.

— Sere, Diosa, Sere, —Refunfuñó Andrew, sus labios se posaban en mi espalda y en mis hombros. — Estás tan caliente. Tan apretada.

Él se retiró y Darien empujó y maldición ya no pude soportarlo. Chillé, retorciéndome como podía cuando un placer mojado, oscuro y aplastante, lavó sobre mí.

Ellos continuaron en un ritmo lento, sus manos me sostenían mientras me estiraban más allá de lo jamás imaginé posible. Grité.

— Más, — finalmente exigí, mis dedos ahora que agarran los hombros de Darien. —Más rápido.

— ¿Segura? — Andrew preguntó.

— Sí, maldito ello. ¡Sí!

El ritmo se intensificó, y creí morir. Morir así era bueno, porque no creía que pudiese hacerse mejor.

— Siéntelo, Sere, — gruñó Darien. — Siéntenos.

— No puedo... no puedo hacer nada de eso.

— Más, Sere. Las cuerdas.

¿De qué hablaba? ¿Cómo podía yo...?

Cuando pensé en las cuerdas, ellos llamearon regresando a la vida en mi visión metafísica. Pero eran otras. Más grandes y se curvaban. La descolorida amarillo blanco alrededor de la garganta de Darien se encontró con la de de Andrew y se amplió dirigiéndose hacia algún sitio alrededor de mi corazón que corría dentro de mi pecho. La visión metafísica tiene poco que ver con los ojos, sin embargo vi el hechizo que rodeaba las pollas que golpeaba con fuerza dentro de mí, como si un extraño viento las moviera, para comenzar a rodear mi vientre. Mi matriz. Las conexiones golpearon en el lugar, y me puse rígida, y de repente la oleada más grande de placer rugió a través de mi cuerpo. No sé que es lo que mi cuerpo hizo, pero estoy bastante segura que me moví. Como ellos se movieron. Todo bombeaba dentro mio; todo me llenaba; todo me empujaba al límite, donde solté un grito. El placer y la explosión de poder hizo a mi piel estremecerse y ellos empujaron, follándolos como ellos me follaban. Mis dos amantes rugieron, sus garras surgieron junto con sus colmillos y sus ojos eran bestiales. Por un atormentador instante, por un momento infinito, nosotros nos extendimos luchando por encajar tres partes en una.

**Continuara…**

**Uff estos capis si que han estado Hot!**

**Nos vemos Mañana Domingo con Más capis!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PETENECE ES DEL ESCRITORA ****JET MYKLES****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****COTROLADOS, DOS PARA UN TRATO****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTLIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO. EL FIC ES ****RATED M****, POR SU ****ALTO CONTENIDO EN LEMMON Y MANEGE****.**

**YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS TODAS, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 8**

Desperté cuando el macho caliente sobre el que me acurrucaba intentaba escaparse. Me quejé cuando él intentó deslizarse debajo mí.

Andrew rió en silencio, acariciando mi mano. — ¿Despierta?

—No. — Hociqué su hombro y mordí el músculo.

Él se estremeció. — ¿Hambrienta?

Parpadeé. Pensado en ello. — En realidad, sí.

— ¿Mucho? Estaba por hacer el desayuno.

Suspiré, lo liberé. —Bien. Si es para una causa buena.

Él se dio vuelta rápidamente para enfrentarme y colocó un beso caliente sobre mis labios. — Hay cepillos de dientes nuevos y productos en el baño. Úsalos si no quieres desempacar los tuyos.

Mientras miraba como levantaba su pequeño y escultural trasero de la cama, comprendí que debía ser de mañana porque veía claramente. Me meneé hacia atrás pero el escultural cuerpo masculino que había mantenido mi trasero caliente toda la noche se había ido.

Bien, maldición.

Me acurruqué hacia abajo en las almohadas, disfrutando del olor del sexo caliente y almizclado que había tenido con dos hombres increíblemente magníficos. Me reí tontamente, respirando profundamente. Después de aquel último orgasmo explosivo me había desmayado completamente, pero estaba relativamente limpia, eso si bastante dolorida, reí calurosamente cuando comprendí que uno de mis o quizás los dos me habían atendido.

Amantes. En plural. Asombroso. En menos que un día, yo no sólo había adquirido dos shifters magníficos quien aparecieron atados y decididos a protegerme, sino también había adquirido a dos amantes asombrosos quienes parecían decididos en encontrar mis límites sexuales. Una parte de mí casi quiso agradecer a Seiya por empujarme a lanzar el hechizo para atraerlos.

Lamentablemente, Seiya era un inquietante pensamiento. Experimentalmente, intenté un hechizo simple. Mirando mis dedos, intenté conseguir una llama para equilibrar sobre sus puntas. Era un hechizo que había hecho miles de veces, el primero que alguna vez pude dominar. Era también increíblemente simple.

Nada.

¿Entonces, como diablos pude anoche conectarnos a los tres? Recordaba con deslumbrante claridad. Estoy bastante segura de que hasta podría hacerlo otra vez, aunque sin un orgasmo, no estaba muy segura que habría de bueno en ello.

No que el orgasmo no fuera una gran razón.

Me levanté de la cama y fui a usar el cuarto de baño. Mi cuerpo me dolió de un modo en el que nunca había soñado posible. Sobre todo mi culo. ¿Cómo ellos habían logrado convencerme de ello?

Después de asearme, crucé el pasillo hacia el dormitorio de invitados que no había usado, para conseguirme la ropa fresca.

Ellos estaban ambos en la cocina cuando llegué, hablando suavemente mientras Andrew sostenía una sartén que chisporroteaba. Darien se levantó desde la mesada a su lado. Sosteniendo una taza en sus labios. Su otro brazo estaba cruzado sobre su pecho como apoyo. Ambos estaban vestidos en vaqueros y nada más.

Andrew echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, sacudiendo su cabeza para limpiar el pelo castaño asoleado de sus ojos. — ¿No eres vegetariana, verdad? — él preguntó, no exactamente ocultando su horror ante el pensamiento.

—Nop.

—"Gracias a la Diosa, —murmuró él, llevando la sartén hacia mí y vertiendo una carga de grueso y crujiente tocino en un plato sobre la mesada. Parecía que era la tercera o cuarta sartén con tocino que había preparado, porque el montón era bastante alto. Otro plato, lleno de huevos revueltos estaban al lado del de tocino.

Caminé hasta un alto taburete que estaba de pie frente al largo desayunador, alejado de ellos. Me estremecí un poco ante la sensibilidad de mi trasero.

— ¿Dolorida? — Darien preguntó.

¿Por qué aquella sonrisa satisfecha de saberlo hizo correr mi corazón? Bastardo. —¿Sii, que crees?

Andrew sonrió abiertamente cuando devolvió la sartén que chisporrotea a la cocina. — Ya te acostumbraras.

Resoplé y noté que no dije que nosotros no lo haríamos otra vez. Buena Diosa, aún si no se los admitiera, al menos podía admitírmelo a mi misma. Tener a ambos dentro de mi cuerpo es definitivamente una experiencia que repetiría, cuerpo dolorido o no.

Andrew se agachó debajo del horno para sacar un frasco lleno de bizcochos. Darien recogió a una taza y gesticuló hacia mí. Cabeceé con impaciencia, y él me vertió una taza de café de humeante vapor.

—¿Son caseros? — Pregunté.

— Sip, — Andrew contestó.

Darien encontró mis ojos sobre el borde de su taza de café. — No me mires. Él es el doméstico.

Reí en silencio, agarrando un pedazo de tocino. — ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Andrew vertió los biscochos otro plato con un experto ademán, luego puso la sartén sobre la cocina y fue al refrigerador. —Alguien tiene que alimentarlo. Deberías haber visto lo que era antes de que me encontrara-

— Al menos comía. Tú siempre estabas muerto de hambre, — habló Darien arrastrando las palabras, dejando el café ante de mí.

— Es verdad, — Andrew admitió mientras trabajaba, — Ni siquiera sabía cocinar. Pero pienso que he sido todo un éxito. —Él se detuvo al lado de Darien, golpeándole la cadera con la suya — ¿Y bien?

Darien rió y tendió la mano sin apretar rodeando la cintura de Andrew con su brazo. —Lo haces muy bien. "

Miré el cambio con asombro. Nunca tuve amigos "alegres" en relaciones a largo plazo, y seguramente nunca los había visto de mañana y charlando como estos dos hombres. Era cautivador. Andrew presionó su cadera contra Darien, su mano descansaba ligeramente sobre el vientre de Darien. La risa que compartían era productos de incontables horas juntos.

— ¿Cuánto hace que están juntos?

— Un poco más de un año, — Andrew me dijo con orgullo, rompiendo el cerco del abrazo para recuperar su plato.

Fruncí el ceño sobre él. — ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Él sonrió abiertamente. — Veinte, desde hace cuatro meses.

Arqueé una frente en Darien, quien se había dado vuelta para amontonar alimento sobre un plato. Reí. — ¿Cuántos años tienes, Darien?

— Bastantes-

Andrew se rió, llenando su propio plato. — Treinta y dos"

— Como caramelo. Un romance de primavera –invierno.

Darien me fulminó con la mirada. —Apenas.

—Sí, eso es diciembre-junio, — bromeó Andrew, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

Darien señaló un tenedor hacia mí con énfasis. — Y, solo para el registro, él me persiguió.

Andrew cabeceó enérgicamente. —De hecho, lo perseguí durante dos años.

— Buen cebo, — se quejó Darien.

Me reí. — ¿Fue así como te controlaron antes?

Como si hubiera apagado un fuego con agua fría, se sintió el cambio. Ambas sonrisas burlonas se resquebrajaron bruscamente, y ninguno encontró mi mirada — Lo siento, chicos. No pensé que tocaría algún punto sensible.

Andrew echó un vistazo en dirección a Darien.

Darien introdujo huevos en su boca, masticó, y luego suspiró. — No. Tiene derecho a saberlo. Su mirada era pensativa, sombreada de dolor. — Solo que... aún no. Vamos a sacarte esta noche y recuperar tu magia. Entonces hablaremos.

Bastante justo, decidí. Además, realmente quería regresar a las bromas anteriores...

Andrew vino al rescate. —¡Eh! ¿Tendremos que llevar trajes?

Un poco después del desayuno, llamé a Mina, quien había llamado mi celular varias veces durante la noche anterior, tanto antes como después de la llamada de Seiya.

— ¿Dónde estás? Llamé tu casa cuando no pude conseguirte en tu celular. Habría llamado la policía, pero...

Pero ella sabía que era una mala idea implicar mundanos en asuntos mágicos. Ellos tendían a ser dañados o usados como instrumentos.

—Lo siento. Hubo un incidente... en la casa. Darien y Andrew me llevaron a la suya.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Sí, estoy bien. A pesar de todo.

— ¡¿Qué significa eso?!

Le conté sobre la visita de Rubeus, versión completa con perdida de magia y Andrew y Darien viniendo a mi rescate.

— Oh, mi Dios, Sere, — Mina era una católica introducida en el mundo de la magia hacía sólo dos años. Una Diosa era un concepto nuevo para ella. — ¡Eso es horrible! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Eché un vistazo hacia el pasillo desde mi asiento en el desayunador de la cocina. Estaba sola. Darien estaba en su oficina, y Andrew había tomado las llaves de coche y había salido a buscar trajes para él y Darien, a pesar de asegurarles que no los necesitarían.

— Darien cree que sabe como responder al hechizo de Seiya.

— ¿Quién es este tipo, Sere? Un Shifters normal ¿sabe algo sobre la magia?

— No tanto como éste parece hacerlo.

— ¿Crees que es peligroso? ¿Debería ir a buscarte? ¿Quiéres que llame a alguien?

— Sé que él es peligroso, pero no pienso que para mí. Estoy bien. Además, la cuerda está todavía en su lugar.

— ¿Huh? Pensé que habías dicho que perdiste tu magia.

— Lo dije. Pero las cuerdas están todavía en su lugar. Aunque son débiles

— ¿Débil? ¿Y él no la rompió?

— Nop.

— Después de su reacción de ayer, habría pensado que él no dejaría pasar la posibilidad.

— Yo, también.

Pausa. — ¿Sere?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué hiciste toda la noche en una casa con dos magníficos hombres?

Tuve que reír. Ella esperaba que yo fuera tímida. Jódete. —Tener asombroso sexo con los dos.

Ella se rió. — Sí, bien. — Cuando no dije nada, ella jadeó, la risa. — ¡Mierda!

Una sonrisa burlona hacía daño en mi cara, de tan grande. — Sí, mierda.

— ¡Perra! ¡Ah, deberás contarme todo!

Darien dio un paso en el pasillo, cogiendo mi atención. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Con sólo vaqueros sobre, él era una distracción deliciosa. Podía ver la curiosidad en su expresión. ¡Mierda! Adivino que los gatos tienen un oído bastante bueno. Él gesticuló hacia mí para que me le uniera, luego volvió a la oficina.

— Me tengo que ir.

— ¿Más sexo?

— Tal vez.

— ¡Perra!

—No, creo que Darien quiere comenzar sobre el contrahechizo. — Le dije brevemente que estaríamos en la tienda esta noche y que la llamaría más tarde con los detalles.

— ¿Qué va a pasar, Sere?

— No lo sé aún.

— Ten cuidado, y llámame si me necesitas.

— Lo haré. Gracias.

Colgué, puse mi celular en mi bolsillo, luego fue a buscar a Darien.

Su oficina era uno de esos cuartos espartanos con muy pocos muebles. El único lugar cómodo para sentarse, que no fuera la afelpada alfombra negra, estaba detrás del enorme escritorio, con alta tecnología. El escritorio en sí mismo era una de esas cosas extrañas que parecen más de una serie de tubos atados de cromo. Conté al menos tres ordenadores sobre el escritorio y un ordenador portátil debajo del escritorio, y había también dos pantallas de cristal líquido que podían verse desde la silla. Una televisión pantalla gigante se encontraba ubicada dentro de un hueco sobre la pared de enfrente, tanto de ella como del equipo de sonido Hi-Fi colgaba como cuerdas flojas y cables. Obviamente, él no había tenido tiempo para terminar el sistema.

Darien estaba asentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo delante del escritorio con una gruesa almohada en el piso de color rojo púrpura debajo. Otra almohada estaba delante de él. Tomé asiento donde me indicó.

Suspiré. — ¿Aquí es dónde aprendemos palabras y meditamos?

Él se rió suavemente de mi mueca. — ¿Lo tomo como que no es la parte favorita de tu arte?

— Te dije, este no es mi arte. Es solo algo que hago. Que tengo que hacer.

— ¿Por qué tienes?

—Porque, a diferencia de otra gente, la magia solo pasa si no aprendo algún control. Otra gente tiene que estudiar para hacerlo. Yo tengo que estudiar para no hacerla.

— Interesante. —Él miró mientras ajustaba mis piernas. —Conocí a muy pocos instintivos, y a ninguno muy bien.

Me encogí. Coloqué mis manos sobre mis rodillas. Apagué un aliento. — ¿Bien, jefe, que hacemos ahora?

Pasamos las pocas próximas horas hablando de aspectos del hechizo que Seiya me puso, y de cómo podría contrarrestarlo. Darien estaba sorprendentemente bien informado, y de lo que no conocía, tenía teorías muy buenas. Su idea entera del contrahechizo era una teoría, pero aunque yo hiciera todo lo posible por meterle agujeros, era una teoría buena.

No me aburrí, me impresionó. A diferencia de los que habían intentado enseñarme magia en el pasado, él no intentó instruirme. Hablamos de la magia. Él me hizo muchas preguntas. Me sorprendí al encontrar que sabía muchas respuestas. Era como que solo me presentaba hechos y teorías y me dejaba la parte real de la mágica. Nunca nadie había hecho esto conmigo. ¡Era muy divertido!

Había pasado a una teoría realizable de hechizo cuando Andrew volvió. Darien y yo extendimos nuestras piernas.

Me sobresalté cuando miré el reloj. — ¡Son las cinco! ¡Hemos estado sentados aquí durante cinco horas!

— Mmm. —Él deslizó su mano sobre mi trasero, usándolo para propulsarme hacia su pecho. — Y he estado queriendo hacer esto durante cinco horas.

Él colocó sus labios sobre los mío, una suave reunión de piel a la piel, con una lengua caliente, mojada para humedecer el camino. Me separé fácilmente para permitirle explorar mi boca, gustando su gusto. Oscuro y picante.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué, me extrañaron?

Darien levantó su cabeza con una sonrisa que hizo juego con la mío. Juntos miramos la puerta para ver que Andrew se inclinaba en la entrada, con una mano apoyada a cada lado de sus marcos.

Darien le ofreció una mano. —Nada. Llegas justo a tiempo.

— ¡Excelente! — Él caminó hacia nosotros, deslizando su chaqueta de dril bajo sus brazos y la tiró sobre la silla de cuero. El movimiento pareció experto, desde luego demasiado experto como para no maravillarnos. No, que yo no disfrutara de ello, como del movimiento que hicieron los músculos de su pecho y el movimiento de sus brazos bajo su camiseta sin mangas.

Pasé la mano por el rastro del diseño de un tatuaje alrededor de su bíceps cuando dobló su brazo para abrazarme. —Bonito.

— Gracias, — él hocicó mi cuello. Darien pasó una mano por su pelo, besando con cuidado la cima de su cabeza.

Las manos de Darien se deslizaron a mi cintura, donde sus dedos pudieran remontar mi vientre desnudo bajo el dobladillo de mi camiseta y encima de la cintura de mis vaqueros. — Ahora, hagamos algo para reforzar nuestro eslabón. ¿Andrew?

— ¿Hmmm?

Temblé cuando mordisqueó aquel punto sobre mi cuello que había encontrado que me llevó completamente hacia la locura.

— Es nuestro trabajo mantenernos abiertos a Sere. Ella tiene que sentirnos, física y mentalmente.

— No hay problema, — le aseguró Andrew, empujando una mano bajo mi brazo para tomar posesión de mi pecho.

Darien se hundió en sus rodillas, aflojando mis vaqueros. Me incliné hacia Andrew, trazando un mapa en su pecho por presionarlo contra mi trasero.

— Sere, relájate, — incitó Darien, deslizando mis vaqueros abajo. —Concéntrate en la magia. — Él golpeó su lengua sobre mi ombligo. — Déjanos cuidar de tu cuerpo.

¿Si lo pones así, cómo es posible que una muchacha lo rechace?

Suspiré, cerrando mis ojos y hundiéndome contra Andrew. No pasó mucho, ni les tomó demasiado tiempo para tenerme desnuda. Darien jugaba con los rizos entre mis piernas con sus labios y aliento, nunca tocando demasiado. Andrew me apoyaba con una de mano dura mientras que con la otra jugada con mi pezón. Dejé que continuaran hasta los jugueteos me hicieron retorcer.

— Darien, —le advertí, poniendo mi mano sobre su cabeza para intentar que hiciera algo más serio.

Él rió en silencio, deslizando sus manos encima de mis muslos y caderas mientras se ponía de pie. —Tiempo para moverse al dormitorio. — Él me levantó fácilmente del abrazo de Andrew.

— Bueno, — Andrew dijo, después. — Estos muebles que tienes aquí no son muy cómodos, ¿no?

— Este es mi cuarto

— ¿Entonces tú escogiste estos muebles incómodos para no dejarme entrar?

— ¡Ah! Razonamiento deductivo del cachorro. Estoy impresionado.

Enterré mi cara en el cuello de Darien, riendo suavemente con sus bromas.

Darien me llevó al dormitorio y me puso sobre la sábana arrugada, estirando su cuerpo pesado encima del mío. Mis pezones se animaron al ser raspados por el pelo de pecho mientras se rozaba contra mí. Cuando intenté poner mis brazos a su alrededor, él tomó a mis muñecas y los presionó contra la cama. —Relájate, —él me recordó, lamiendo el pulso en mi cuello. —Concéntrate.

— ¿Cómo puedo concentrarme cuando haces eso?

— ¿Tengo que atarte?

Me sorprendí por la emoción del pensamiento. Más aún me sorprendí cuando Darien levantó su cabeza. Él encontró mi mirada, divertida, su pelo largo caía como una cortina sedosa a cada lado de su cara. — ¿Andrew, sentiste eso?

— ¡Sí! Fue imponente. — La cama al lado de nosotros se sacudió. Darien sacudió su cabeza para correr el pelo de un lado, revelando a Andrew desnudo y estirándose a nuestro lado. — ¡Ella quiere ser atada!

Cerré mis ojos y gemí.

Darien me hizo retroceder, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mis caderas. Sus manos fueron a la cintura de sus vaqueros, despacio desabotonándolos. — No esta vez, — él dijo, sus ojos centrados sobre mis labios. — Pero pronto, lo prometo.

Lamí mis labios cuando su polla surgió, enojada roja, con gruesas venas que decoraban el eje. — Promesas, promesas, —raspé, agarrando las manos que mantuve obedientemente sobre mi cabeza.

Darien subió después de quitarse sus vaqueros. Andrew se movió un poco hacia adelante, presionando su frente contra mi lado. Él giró mi cabeza con las puntas de sus dedos y ancló sus labios sobre los míos. Él apenas me tocaba, embromándome al pellizcar mis labios. Suspiré, cerrando mis ojos. Podía sentirlo más que físicamente. La cuerda alrededor de su cuello y pene todavía sin ser vista estaba vinculada a mi corazón y mi matriz. Giré mi atención a ella, y mi conciencia de él se levantó suavemente, intacta. Me pregunté cómo sería con mis poderes llenos.

La cama pandeó otra vez, y presté atención. ¡Qué frescura! Podía sentir la venida de Darien, sentirla por la cuerda tanto como sentía el calor de su cuerpo. Habíamos estado hablando sobre mucho tiempo hoy, ¿yo lo sentía, o era la magia? ¿Qué lo hacía tangible? Él me había dicho que, hasta se hubiera debilitado, él sintió la cuerda mucho más fuerte de lo que había sentido la anterior. Teorizamos que se debería su mayor parte a mi atracción por ellos y que la magia fluía a lo largo de ese fuerte enlace.

Él tiró mi muslo hacia él, extendiendo mis piernas. Me puse completamente blanda mientras él probaba el interior de mi pierna, arrastrándose hasta mi sexo. Él se puso entre mis piernas, tomó con sus manos mi culo, levantándolo como una gran rebanada de melón a punto de devorar. Yo me habría reído tontamente con la imagen mental, pero sus ligeros besos alrededor de mi gatito me distrajeron. Andrew sofocó mi risa tomando posesión de mi boca. Los pulgares de Darien extendieron mis pliegues hinchados. Su lengua siguió. El arqueó de mi trasero y el gemido fueron involuntarios.

Los dos bebieron de mí, de mi boca y de mi sexo, sin ningún tipo de prisas. Me hundí en una lánguida dicha, dejándoles el placer mi cuerpo mientras exploraba sobre como vincularme con ellos. Nuestra conexión pulsaba con los latidos de mi corazón y, creo, que con los suyos también. Les tiré ambos hacia mí tan fuerte como pude, frustrada por que no era bastante.

— Relájate, Sere, —ronroneó Darien en mi coño. — Esto funciona. Solo, relájate.

Andrew se echó atrás bastante para susurrar contra mis labios. — Esto siente asombroso, Sere. Como si estuvieras dentro de mí.

El calor me bañó con sus palabras, y ellos suspiraron en tándem. Mi entusiasmo creció, y ellos respondieron a mi creciente urgencia. Andrew esparció besos bajo mi garganta, sobre mi pecho, hasta que pudo tomar la taza un pecho en su mano, dirigiéndolo a su boca. Tuve que moverme. Bombeé mis caderas en la boca de Darien y dejé caer mi mano sobre el pelo de Andrew, sosteniéndolo allí. Ellos me amamantaron hacia un orgasmo caliente. Gimiendo, me hundí en él y deliberadamente lo empujé hacia ellos. Ambos jadearon, viniéndose conmigo.

— ¿Dar? — Andrew preguntó, su voz estrangulada.

Darien subió. — Follésmola.

Me reí y los dejé reorganizarme. Darien se arrodilló y me sacó en su regazo, sentándome a horcajadas sobre. Él besó mis labios cuando ellos llegaron antes los suyos, y lamí mi propio gusto de sus labios y lengua.

—Móntame, amor.

Con su ayuda, me levanté acomodé el monstruoso pene en mi entrada. Empujé hacia abajo. —Te sientes tan bien.

—Tú también, — él refunfuñó, sosteniéndome cerca.

Nos quedamos todavía un momento, nuestros cuerpos cerrados y la cuerda pulsando suavemente. No nos movimos hasta que Andrew estuvo sobre mi trasero, sondeando con sus dedos mojados en mi culo. Suspiré y giré hacia adentro, soplándoles la llama de nuestro deseo, a través de la cuerda.

— Andrew, Darien gimió.

— Sí, sí. Estoy aquí.

Ambas voces estaban estiradas. Sentí a Andrew detrás de mí, colocándose, entonces empujó.

Incliné mi trasero, y agarré la cabeza de Darien hacia mi cuello. Ante el mandato murmurado por Darien, me relajé y abrí, y eso solo mejoró. Andrew jadeó, empujando más lejos. Sus manos agarraban mi cintura, mordían. Silbé, sabiendo él me cortaba con garras que no podía envainar.

— Lo lamento, — él gimió, y su voz sonaba una octava más profunda de lo que debería ser.

Tiré el pelo de Darien, girando su boca arriba donde yo podría verlo. Sí. Sus ojos habían ido al gato puro, como tenía sus dientes. Incluso sus labios y su boca se habían cambiado, los lados de su boca caían para cubrir el inferior, como la boca de un gato.

La vista me emocionó, pulsando mi conexión con ellos, y dos gemidos de animal retumbaron sobre mí. Andrew se apretó, asentado dentro de mí todo lo que podía. Él hizo hacia atrás mi hombro y sentí sus colmillos.

— Mierda, Sere, — él gruñó.

— Tómanos, Sere, — retumbó Darien.

Y yo pude... Agarré a Darien para apoyarme y mecí mis caderas, jodiéndoles ambos mientras ellos luchaban por mantenerse. Sabía que pisaban una línea fina, apenas manteniendo el control. Sentí cuan cerca se deslizaban de sus cuerpos humanos. Ellos me sostenían, me apoyaban, pero era mi tiempo de tomar. Me giré, apenas consciente de mi cuerpo físico mientras me hundía en nuestro eslabón metafísico. La piel que no era tangible frotaba mi piel cuando me levanté y se hundió. Los olores de tierra, animal y almizcle cubrieron mi piel. Su conexión tiraba mi corazón, arrastrando el pecho de Darien contra mis pechos y a Andrew contra mi trasero. Sus conexiones con mi matriz se contrajeron, y cada uno de sus penes se hundieron más profundos en mi cuerpo. Me retorcí entre ellos, tan cerca. ¡Tan cerca! Solo una cosa más...

— Muérdeme, — exigí.

No pudo expresar su turbación, pero la sentí. Trituré la cara de Darien hacia mi hombro y alcancé detrás de mí para tirar de Andrew al otro. — Sangre, maldita sea. Sangre y sexo. ¡Muérdanme, ahora! — ¿Instinto? ¿Mando? Quien sabe que consiguió que los hiciera vencer aquella vacilación y el miedo a mi impetuosidad. Eso no importaba. Juntos me mordieron, sus colmillos agudos rompieron la piel. Aullé de dolor, pero el orgasmo me golpeó antes de que fuera hecho. Los aporreé, tirándolos, la conexión de control, dio un tirón que nos llevó a todos hacia el orgasmos.

Como nos quedamos enhiestos, no sé. Me hundí en sus brazos, gimoteando. ¡Dolía! Apenas había sido consciente de la doble penetración. Como si la sensación aconteciera a distancia, sentía cada pulgada de sus pollas. Sin mencionar la mordedura en ambos hombros.

Andrew se arrancó, torpemente, y puso una mano en la cama. Temblando, Darien me bajó de él a su lado, luego se estiraron a mi lado durante unos momentos. Él intentó levantarse, pero lo paré. —Quietos.

—Sangras.

— No mucho. Quieto.

Él se hundió detrás. Andrew dio una vuelta, y ambos se embutieron contra mis costados. Andrew puso su mano sobre mi vientre. Darien puso la suya arriba. Ellos dejaron que sus dedos se entrelazaran.

No pensé que fuera posible estar más cerca de otra, ni hablar de dos.

**Continuara…**

**Nos Vemos el 10 de Nov. con El Final de Esta Historia, y Con una Sorpresa!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PETENECE ES DEL ESCRITORA****JET MYKLES,**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA****COTROLADOS, DOS PARA UN TRATO****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTLIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO. ****EL FIC ES** **RATED M****, ****POR SU** **ALTO CONTENIDO EN LEMMON Y MANEGE.**

**YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS TODAS, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 9**

—Esto… ¿no es un poco excesivo?

Andrew sonrió abiertamente, pero sin retirar los ojos de la calle. Él se recostó en el asiento del conductor, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta vaquera. Su preciosa mata de pelo le caía sobre la cara, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes, perdieran algo de lo que ocurría fuera del coche, ya que además había movido el espejo retrovisor, justamente, para no perder detalle. Fuera, la gente trajeada caminaba entre el paso de peatones y una araña gigante como un queso, que había sido montada en la entrada principal.

—Te protegeremos. Es lo que se supone que nosotros hacemos.

También, contemplé la calle, consciente del tráfico que pasaba cerca de nosotros cuando fuimos a aparcar debajo de un árbol.

—Le dije a Seiya a las diez. ¿Realmente crees que él explorará los alrededores antes de esa hora?

—Yo lo haría.

— ¿Por qué?

Él se encogió un hombro.

— Si me pusiera en los zapatos del tipo. Si yo realmente quisiera a una muchacha tan mal, no me habría preocupado de sus preferencias, habría venido temprano, permanecería en el lugar, y tomaría lo que pudiera tan pronto como fuera.

Le mire de soslayo a través del coche con los cristales ahumados. Él giró su cabeza para encontrar mi mirada, un mechón de su suave pelo cayó a un lado revelando aquellos brillantes ojos azules. Su sonrisa siempre presente estaba allí, pero yo comenzaba a sentir que había mucho más de Andrew de lo que se veía a simple vista.

— ¿Tú?

—Sí. Si yo fuera un imbécil obsesivo, egotista. — Él hizo relucir sus dientes. —Cosa que no soy.

Me reí. A pesar de la tensión, a pesar de que esperábamos aquí, un signo de que Darien no había encontrado nada sospechoso y peligroso para mí, a pesar de que yo podría muy bien convertirme en el juguete de Seiya dentro de una hora más o menos, Andrew me hizo reír. ¡Qué hombre tan magnifico!

Suspiré, jugando con uno de los bordes deshilachados de mi falda.

—Yo debería dejarle que se guardara mi magia. Nunca me sirvió mucho de todos modos.

Andrew tomó mi brazo ligeramente.

— ¡Oye!

Sonreí.

—De acuerdo. Una o dos cosas buenas han salido de todo esto. Pero esa es la única razón por la Seiya me quiere. No me querría sin la magia.

— ¿Por qué no?

Resoplé.

—Por favor. No soy del tipo por lo que jadean los hombres.

Él tomó mi barbilla en sus dedos, ahuecándola, volviendo mi cabeza hacia él. Él se había inclinado y estaba a muy pocas pulgadas para tocar mi nariz con la suya.

—Entonces ellos son unos estúpidos y unos ciegos. Yo pienso que eres magnífica.

—Es la correa la que habla.

Él pasó un nudillo a lo largo de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi clavícula con suavidad.

—La correa no haría que me gustaras. O que quiera abrigarme en toda la extensión de tu suave pelo, pasarlo alrededor de mis manos y así afianzarte mientras recorro cada curva de tu cuerpo.

Mi corazón corrió raudo y veloz mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos y escuchaba sus palabras. ¿De dónde había esa maravillosa ronques? ¿De dónde había drenado toda esa sinceridad?

—Eres una mujer muy hermosa, Serena, y tanto Darien como yo tenemos unas ganas tremendas de conocerte realmente bien, después de que consigamos quitar de en medio a este pesado de Seiya.

Lo contemplé, apretando mis manos hasta formar un puño para así evitar agarrarlo.

— ¿Por qué no rompiste la correa?

— No quería.

— ¿Por qué?

Él me miró seriamente.

—Darien y yo nos amamos el uno al otro; sé eso. Pero esto llega a ser demasiado monótono a veces. Necesitamos a alguien más. Para obtener un equilibrio. — Él acarició mi mejilla con el revés de su mano. —Creo que por eso es que fuimos atraídos los dos. Tú eres esa tercera persona. Eres el equilibrio. — Él paso por mi labio inferior su pulgar. —Maldita sea, lamento que Darien me hubiera hecho prometerle que no te besaría.

Contuve el aliento. Habíamos hecho la conexión la última vez que habíamos tenido sexo. Incluso aunque mi magia fuera débil, sentí el tanteo de la correa. Tenía que concentrarme y no distraerme. Darien estaba preocupado por si al distraernos, perdiera la conexión con los dos.

Andrew echó un vistazo hacia abajo a la calle, luego se hundió en el asiento del conductor.

—Te están llamando.

Cerca de la entrada, Mina estaba de pie al lado de un árbol que estaba al final del paso peatonal. La verdad, estaba de pie encima del tiesto del árbol de manera que pudiéramos verla, entre todo el gentío. Darien había dicho que él la enviaría si no había moscardones a la vista.

—Eso es todo—suspiré, alcanzando la manija de la puerta.

— Haslo rápido, ¡eh!? Quiero teneros a Darien y a ti en casa.

Sí, él me hacia sonreír aun con los nervios que tenía.

Caminé hacia Mina, evitando fácilmente a cualquiera del escaso gentío. El partido principal había comenzado hacia aproximadamente una hora, por lo que la gente de mi alrededor eran los rezagados. Sentí la atención de Andrew en mi espalda como un manto caliente, seguro. En algún sitio, invisible, sabía que también Darien me estaría observando.

—Aquí estoy—cacareo Mina, divisándome.

Agité mi escoba. Ella saltó bajándose, ajustó su Pequeña Bo Peep cerca de su falda, y comenzamos a bajar por el paseo hacia la tienda. Entre su vara y mi escoba, logramos no ser empujados demasiado por el gentío. De todos modos, no dejé de pasar con cautela, y bendito sea su corazón, pienso que Mina también lo hizo.

— ¿Viste a Seiya hoy?

— ¡No! Y ha tiene suerte. Me lo habría cepillado.

Ella sacudió su vara de pastor.

Me reí. Con todo su metro cincuenta y cinco, Mina era apenas amenazante. Bien, al menos hasta que ella abría su boca. Entonces ella era una fuerza para tener en cuenta.

— ¿Dónde está Darien?

—No lo sé. Él entró, me dijo lo que tenía que hacer— Ella arqueó una ceja en mí dirección, silenciosamente diciéndome que ella había aguantado todo ese ultraje por mí. —Entonces me dejó. —Ella se rió. —Debo decir, sin embargo, que apruebo su traje.

— ¡Seguro!

— ¡Y te haré cumplir esa promesa de decírselo a todos, pendejo!

Amigos. Fíjate como te quieren.

Llegamos a la tienda bien, pero no entre. Seguí las instrucciones de Darien y me quedé en el pequeño patio entre nuestra tienda y la tienda de música. Algunas mesas robustas de hierro y sus sillas estaban esparcidas alrededor de una escultura de arte moderno del mismo color que el moho, que más bien parecía un juguete de niños a una escultura artística. Sorprendentemente, no había nadie en el patio. Mucha gente pasada por la abertura, pero nadie entró para unirse a mí. No obstante, podía escuchar a la banda que tocaba en el anfiteatro al aire libre bajando por el sendero, y parecía ser hacia donde la mayoría de la gente se dirigía.

Me senté en una de las sillas de hierro. Luego me puse de pie, demasiado nerviosa para estar parada. Pensé en entrar en la tienda para pedir una taza de café, así estaría ocupada aunque solo fuera por unos minutos, pero una voz me detuvo.

—Serena.

**Continuara..**

**Qué pasara ahora. Podrán protejer a Serena y Funcionara el Plan?**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PETENECE ES DEL ESCRITORA****JET MYKLES,**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA****COTROLADOS, DOS PARA UN TRATO****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTLIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO. ****EL FIC ES** **RATED M****, ****POR SU** **ALTO CONTENIDO EN LEMMON Y MANEGE.**

**YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS TODAS, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 10**

Me di la vuelta. Seiya estaba en el borde del patio, flanqueado por Brent y uno de los hombres que había tenido consigo ayer. La toga de senador romano tapaba la complexión delgada de Seiya, la parte suelta blanca y violeta caía plegada sobre su hombro desnudo. Tenía una corona de hoja de laurel dorada encima de su rizado cabello castaño. Los hombres que lo franqueaban estaban vestidos como centuriones romanos.

—Apruebo mucho tu vestido—me dijo, pasando sus ojos a lo largo de mi cuerpo con actitud posesiva.

— ¿No deberías de haberte vestido como el Marqués de Sade?

—Muy graciosa. — Me tendió su mano. — ¿Nos vamos?

— ¿Irnos?

—Sí. A mi casa. A una fiesta verdadera de Samhain, no a esto de aquí— dijo echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro, con desdén. —a esta farsa.

—No creo que quiera ir a esa fiesta tuya, Seiya.

Él me miro altivamente desde su larga y recta nariz.

—No creo que tengas mucha elección.

Tendí mi mano.

—Hey, Seiya, por qué no sólo me das la pequeña pelota con mi magia y te vas. Sin ningún daño, como si nada.

Hey, fue bueno mi intento, ¿no?

Se río, pero sin ninguna gracia.

—Oh, Sere, mira que eras graciosilla.

—Ves esa soy yo. La Graciosilla Sere. —Moví mis dedos. —Entrégamela.

— ¿Crees que la traje conmigo?

Mi sangre corría helada. En realidad, lo había esperado. Darien lo había esperado. Todo el plan dependía de eso.

La sonrisa de Seiya se ensanchó.

— ¿Eso pensabas, eh, Sere? ¿Que te devolvería tu magia, te recuperarías y así te librarías de mí?—Caminó hacia mí, donde yo estaba congelada por la conmoción. — No soy ningún estúpido, querida.

Aparentemente no. Tomó mi mano y empezó a acariciármela. Quería gritar. Quería llamar a Darien. Pero no lo hice. Él no lo sabía. Todavía podíamos resolverlo, ¿no? Tenía que llegar a la pelota antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento.

Mina salió apresurada de la tienda, dando un paso por delante de Brent, quien la hizo detenerse. La mantuvo sujeta a un lado de su cuerpo, casi como si quisiera utilizarla como un arma.

—No la llevaras a ningún lado.

—Vete a pastar con tus ovejas, Bo Peep —la aconsejo Seiya, agarrando mi muñeca.

—Déjala ir.

—No me hagas lastimarte, pequeña.

—Que te jodan.

Seiya la miró desdeñosamente. Levantó su mano y sonó sus dedos, como si sacudiera una polilla de su cara. Mina tropezó destabilizada, sin poder remediarlo chocó con un ruido sordo contra la pared de nuestra tienda.

— ¡Hey!

Seiya se volvió hacia mí, apretando hasta lastimar mi muñeca.

—No juegues conmigo, Sere. Esta noche no. No lo toleraré. He sido paciente hasta ahora, pero…

Mi sangre vamos ya estaba casi congelada. Sabía que era un frío bastardo, pero este comportamiento era novedoso. La falta de iniciativa y de emociones – ése si era de Seiya. Esta noche, en él, todo estaba siendo apasionado.

—Está bien, Mina—dije débilmente, sin quitarle los ojos a la mirada dura y azul de Seiya. —Seiya sólo me va a llevar a su fiesta.

Él inclinó su cabeza, se enderezó, y se dio la vuelta.

Mina se retiró de la pared y fue hacia nosotros, pero se detuvo cuando Seiya sostuvo su mano en alto, hacia ella.

—Ni se te ocurra llamar a la policía—le informó Seiya. —Vuelve dentro. Sere te llamará mañana.

Mina no quitó sus ojos de mí. Traté de expresar mis pensamientos con mis ojos. Que les dijera a Darien y Andrew dónde me llevaban. Sabía dónde vivía Seiya, aunque nunca había estado ahí.

Ella rechinó sus dientes.

— ¿Sere?

—Sólo voy a la fiesta, Mina. Te veré después, y hablaremos de esos hombres que has conocido.

Seiya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y tiró de mí, llevándome hacia la zona de aparcamientos.

Me sentaba en los asientos traseros de la limusina, trate de no temblar. Seiya siguió relatando lo maravilloso que era, que bueno era que nuestras vidas se unieran justamente en Samhain, el nuevo año de las brujas. Era, efectivamente, un año poderoso y no tenía pensado malgastarlo con él.

Trató de pasar su brazo alrededor mío, pero me retorcí. Cuando él lo hizo a la fuerza, me senté lo más lejos que pude, en el suelo de la limusina. Brent, sentado enfrente de nosotros, tuvo que mover sus piernas de lugar. Sus gruesos rasgos curiosamente no sonrieron, pero me pareció ver un destello de diversión cuando le miré furiosa.

Seiya no estaba para nada divertido.

—Sere, estas siendo infantil.

Me metí el pulgar en mi boca.

Escuché un gruñido, y la verdad no espere que unos dedos se hincaran en mi hombro con brusquedad, dándome la vuelta, y tampoco esperaba la bofetada que recibí en mi cara. Le miré fijamente llena de horror.

—Aprenderás a obedecerme. ¿Me entiendes, Sere?

— Creo que sería mejor que no vuelvas hacer eso otra vez.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron en una furiosa línea, haciendo que su delgadísima cara pareciera a una cobra escupiendo su veneno. ¿Por qué sería que cuando Darien entrecerraba sus ojos, derretía mis entrañas, pero cuando era Seiya quien lo hacía, sólo sentía náuseas?

—O ¿qué, Sere? ¿No lo entiendes? Ahora eres mía. He sido muy agradable hasta ahora. Y puedo continuar siendo agradable. — Me abofeteó otra vez. — Pero no me saques de mis casillas.

Mi madre. Mi hermana mayor. Una de mis tías. Éstas eran las únicas personas que alguna vez habían llegado a abofetearme. Había buscado y conseguido vengarme de aquellos otros pocos que lo habían conseguido. Me senté silenciosamente en la limusina, mirando furiosamente a Seiya hasta que me abofeteó otra vez. Luego mire furiosa mis manos, prometiéndome que con o sin la ayuda de mis shifters ausentes, Seiya lo pagaría.

**Continuara..**

**Se Quedará Serena con Seiya?, Darien y Andrew la Econtraran a Tiempo? **

**Nos Vemos el Fin De Semana Con el Final de Este Primer Libro!,**

**Al terminar este Libro Sigue el Libro 2 de Blood &Snow ( Nieve y Sangre)**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PETENECE ES DEL ESCRITORA****JET MYKLES,**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA****COTROLADOS, DOS PARA UN TRATO****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTLIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO. ****EL FIC ES** **RATED M****, ****POR SU** **ALTO CONTENIDO EN LEMMON Y MANEGE.**

**YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS TODAS, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 11**

La casa de Seiya era tan ostentosa como él. Una de esas casas que son más unas ostentosas atracciones turísticas y de las que nadie puede vivir en ellas. Aparcamos, y él tiró de mí metiéndome dentro de la monstruosidad. Pasamos por una entrada de mármol, una sala negra y cromada, y un comedor decorado con escaso y formal en Art. decó, y salimos por unas puertas corredizas a un jardín trasero.

Allí, un grupo pequeño de personas estaba reunido. Seiya, sus dos centuriones, y otro de sus guardaespaldas estaban presentes. Cinco mujeres estaban reunidas alrededor de una hoguera sobre un área del patio pavimentada al lado de la piscina. Todos estaban vestidos con trajes tan escasitos que mi traje de bruja pareció el habito de una monja. Toda charla cesó cuando Seiya me sacó fuera, pero no creo que se diera cuenta. Las mujeres nos miraron fijamente, y fue solamente entonces cuando noté, que había escrituras de un hechizo por todo el patio. Podía verlo titilar en la superficie del pavimento como olas de calor.

¡Cerdo!

Éstos eran los pobres miembros de su Aquelarre. No había ninguna palabra para describir lo que él había hecho. Se supone que un Aquelarre es algo bueno. Tendría que ser una reunión de brujas que habían alcanzado un acuerdo. Un grupo de personas del mismo parecer que aceptaban usar sus poderes para la protección de todo el grupo, al unísono. Pero ése no era todo eso. Seiya había forzado este acuerdo. Ninguna de las mujeres en ese círculo mostraba su magia fuera más o menos poderosa,. Aunque habría apostado que era esto último. Las había agobiado, secuestrado, y forzado a hacer este supuesto acuerdo. Oh, podría haberlo hecho con suma seducción, podría haberles convencido para que se unieran, pero el resultado final habría sido el mismo.

Afiancé mis correas mentalmente. Y la verdad estaba un poco sorprendida de que Seiya no lo viera, pero era débil para ver la mágica. Era algo que se sentía más que verse, bueno ese era mi caso, y tampoco me aseguré de que Seiya lo pudiera sentir. Tomé el valor y la fortaleza de esos corazones. No podía decir si estaban cerca o no. Traté de rastrear esa sensación. ¿Me parecía que estaban más cerca? O ¿eran mis ganas?

Seiya me llevó hacia donde estaba la tierra en el patio. Un pentagrama rodeado de un círculo grabado en fuego estaba en el suelo. En cada punta de la estrella estaban colocadas unas antorchas escrupulosamente encendidas. Incluso sin mi magia, podía sentir el poder en él, y éste apestaba a Seiya. Éste era su foco principal.

Y eso le hacía peligroso.

— ¡Oh, Mierda, no!— Luché por liberar mi muñeca de su agarre, frenándome con mis talones.

Seiya se detuvo.

—Sere, ha llegado el momento. Ya estoy harto de jugar contigo.

— ¡No! Yo no entro ahí.

— ¿No? Ésa es la única manera de conseguir tu magia.

Chasqueó sus dedos, y Rubeus le trajo una bolsa. Seiya sacó la pequeña pelota de ella. Intenté quitarle la pelota, pero Seiya la envolvió con sus largos dedos. Le gruñí, buscando sus dedos y no lo pude creer cuando estos formaron un puño, que vino directo a mi cara. Me dio fuertemente en la mandíbula, lanzándome a un lado. Tropecé y caí. Directamente en el círculo del poder.

Seiya entró conmigo antes de que pudiera alejarme a gatas. Dijo una palabra, y el círculo se encendió cobrando vida, encerrándonos.

Todavía escociéndome el golpe, luché por sentarme.

—Bastardo de mierda.

—Aprenderás a no utilizar ese lenguaje.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi padre?

—De ahora en adelante, para ti lo soy todo.

—Oh, hombre. No eres nada más que presuntuoso.

Me golpeó otra vez, y esta vez saboreé mi sangre. Mi insolencia había hecho correr mi sangre por los dientes habían cortado. ¡Cómo lo iba a pagar!

Él caminó majestuosamente hasta el centro del círculo y utilizó un momento para aflojar su toga. Ésta cayó formando un charco blanco y violeta en sus pies, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo a la luz de las antorchas y la luna. Era en realidad una hombre guapo, si a una le gustaban altos y delgado. Se mantenía en buena forma, aunque parecía que nunca conseguiría buena masa muscular. Su delgadez era tan completamente diferente a la de Andrew. Andrew era elegante, curvilíneo y con unos y buena masa muscular y definida. Si fuera posible, juraría que los músculos de Seiya los había esculpido quirúrgicamente, en vez de haber ejercitado físicamente para conseguirlos.

Vi que el golpearme lo excitó. Eso, o el poder que nos rodeaba. Porque su polla estaba tres cuartos erguida.

Chasqueó sus dedos.

—Ven aquí.

Quería pelear, pero incluso yo sabía cuándo debía tener la boca cerrada. Todavía tenía mi magia en esa pelota, y eso era lo que tenía que obtener. Me puse de pie y caminé, lanzándole una mirada furiosa. Casi esperé que me golpeara otra vez, pero supongo que él pensó que ya tenía la sartén por el mango.

Sujetaba la pelota en su puño entre nosotros, con los dedos hacia arriba.

—Toma mi mano.

Contuve la respiración y cree un hechizo para oponerme. ¿Surtiría efecto en un círculo de poder? Esos círculos estaban diseñados para mantener la magia presente o extinguirla. ¿Podría contar con mi agarre en las correas?

Bien, no iba a ir a ningún lado. Tendría que hacer lo que buenamente pudiera. Puse mi mano sobre la de Seiya.

Su abierta sonrisa llena de triunfo fue algo repugnante, incluso si hubiera sido genuina y discreta. Extendió la mano que tenía libre para tomar mi hombro, abrió su boca entonces para empezar a entonar su conjuro.

Miré fijamente nuestras manos. Una vez que él hubo empezado, comencé a recitar mi conjuro. En contra del mito de los hechizos, las palabras no son muy importantes. No si no significan nada para el ejecutor del hechizo. Las palabras solo ayudan para enfocarse, para controlar la magia. Uno puede hacer magia sin palabras, pero es más duro y tendía a descontrolarse. La único manera que tenía para visualizarla es dándole la forma de una manguera de agua. Es como usar una manguera y moverla dirigiéndola hacia donde quieres que vaya el agua. Sin la manguera, sólo consigues tener todo mojado.

Así que sujeté las correas conectadas entre mi corazón y útero, y usé las palabras que me ayudaron a explicar las teorías de las que Darien y yo habíamos hablado antes, este mismo día. Mis palabras se perdieron ante la exuberante voz de Seiya, mis movimientos fueron imperceptibles para él mientras le cacareaba a la luna. Mis palabras estaban vacías en un principio. El círculo no era mío, así que la magia podía estar muerta en el mejor de los casos, pero perseveré, agarrando su mano y la pelota dentro de mi mano, extendiendo la otra mano, buscando desesperadamente la presencia peluda que me ayudaría hacer esto.

¿Fue una tos lo que escuché? O ¿Era uno de esos pequeños ladridos o un aullido que los felinos más grandes suelen hacer? Estaba completamente segura que había sido un ladrido. Lo que sea, sentí el pelaje, sentí los músculos, e hinque metafóricamente mis dedos en él hasta que toqué las dos almas tibias y familiares.

Una magia débil, rara burbujeaba dentro de mí, y la canalicé en la punta de mi brazo. Agarré la mano de Seiya y la pelota dentro de ella. Su canto se introdujo en mí, buscando colocar un hechizo con una correa en mi alma. Me defendí, envolviéndome con dobles capas de la protección bestial. Mi canto ganó volumen, sacando la cánula de su conexión, tomando todo lo que me brindaba hasta esa tibieza débil que permanecía en la pelota de las garras de Seiya.

Un grito de felino rompió la noche, seguidos de chillidos humanos, femeninos.

El canto de Seiya vaciló, su concentración se había roto a pesar de su euforia. Supe lo qué estaba ocurriendo y por eso no dejé de cantar, no quite mis ojos de nuestras manos mientras esta extraña magia que tomé de Andrew y Darien y de la pelota que tocaba. Parecía como si me estuvieran besando a través del velo del hechizo de Seiya. Una luz inundó nuestras manos. Como ocurre cuando dos hechizos poderosos chocan.

Seiya gruñó, intentando quitar su mano y liberarse, pero me mantuve firme. Agarró mi hombro, y aunque encontró la marca del mordisco de Andrew sin querer y esto dolía, me mantuve firme. Mi magia había regresado, inundado mi ser y a los animales que estaban unidos a mí.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, fuera de la neblina del círculo de poder, vi a un jaguar negro, luego a un lobo pasar volando. Pero no podía concentrarme en ellos. No sabía si eran reales, o solo el reflejo de mi visión interior. No había acabado con mi hechizo, y eso tomaba toda mi concentración.

Seiya luchaba contra mí. No físicamente, pero trataba de contrarrestar mi canto. Era bueno el tío. También era más educado que yo. Pero yo tenía a la fuerza bruta de mi lado.

Levanté mi mirada hacia la suya. Dejé que todo mi odio se viera. ¿Cómo había osado golpearme? ¿Cómo había osado hechizarme? A mí y a otras mujeres. Otras brujas. ¿Cómo había osado?

Cavé mis uñas en la carne de su pulgar, haciéndole sangre. Él permaneció de pie enfrente de mí susurrando, pero no podía seguir con su cántico. Tampoco podía permitirse el lujo de intentarlo. Reuní la magia, la recogí, concentre toda la fuerza bruta de mi voluntad, y se la envié de golpe, justo entre sus ojos.

Se atoró, ojos se pusieron en blanco. Cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Sujeté su mano, canalizando la fuerza de mi rabia hacia él. Ahora ni siquiera canté. No lo necesitaba. Estaba derramando el poder por todo el círculo, pero no importaba. ¿Pensaba acaso que me agotaría? Sí, pues que le jodan. Lo drenaría.

Sus labios se movieron, pero corté sus palabras abofeteándolo con mi mano libre. Él quedo aturdido tanto mágica como físicamente. En mi rabia irracional, invertí mi ataque y tiré. ¡Le mostraría lo qué era estar sin magia!

Tiré y tiré. No estaba muy segura de qué. Nunca había hecho algo así antes. Tenía un ligero pálpito de que esto probablemente no sería muy buena idea. Parecía que ahora tenía algunos de sus pensamientos. ¿Serían sus recuerdos? ¿Sería un hechizo?

Conmocionada, me detuve. El mundo se detuvo. Miré fijamente la cara flácida de Seiya. Su círculo del poder resonó alrededor mía. No. Mi círculo de poder.

Dejé caer su mano. Tanto él como la inocua y pequeña pelota - carente de poder - cayeron al suelo.

Dejé caer el círculo.

Inmediatamente, fui rodeado por dos cuerpos muy peludos. Un lobo, lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar mi cintura, presionó por delante de mis piernas. Un jaguar se deslizó contra la parte posterior de mis piernas, sólo rozando mi trasero. Preocupada, extendí la mano hacia abajo para introducir mis dedos en su pelaje. Cayendo sobre mis rodillas, indiferente a todo lo demás, y sepulté mi cara en el collar del cuello de Andrew.

Y lloré.

**Continuara…**

**Qué Fué todo eso, Habrá muerto Seiya ó no habrá sido vencido?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Capi!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PETENECE ES DEL ESCRITORA****JET MYKLES,**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA****COTROLADOS, DOS PARA UN TRATO****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTLIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO. ****EL FIC ES** **RATED M****, ****POR SU** **ALTO CONTENIDO EN LEMMON Y MANEGE.**

**YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS TODAS, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 12**

Tengo confusos detalles de lo que pasó después de eso.

Dejamos la casa de Seiya sin confrontación. No supe si alguien ofreció resistencia. Todo lo que supe fue sobre un calor, el calor de un cuerpo masculino desnudo. Fue Andrew quien me recogió y me llevó. Lo sé que porque recuerdo su dulce olor dulce de primavera.

Me ricé en sus brazos y temblé. Estremecida. Parecía que de frío, aunque estaba lejos de estar caliente. Pero tampoco tenía frío. Yo estaba llena de una explosión de crudo poder al que no tenía la menor idea como controlar.

El destello de una mujer a quien jamás había encontrado. Pero yo la conocía. Más bien Seiya la conocía. Dulce diosa, ¿yo tenía sus memorias?

Una puerta del coche se abrió, y Andrew y yo me hundimos en la oscuridad. Su mano rodeó mi cabeza, presionando mi cara en su cuello mientras me murmuraba. Absorbí su calor, apretándome con mucho gusto en su pecho desnudo cuando la otra puerta del coche se abrió. Un minuto más tarde, el coche se movió.

Gimoteé.

— ¿Sere, dulzura, me oyes? Dar, ella no deja de temblar.

— El choque de Poder, — oí a Darien decir. — Ella lo perdió y luego chupó de su poder.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Pueden hacer esto?

— Obviamente.

— ¿Es por eso qué él se dejó caer como una piedra?

— Sí.

Gemí. Mis dientes castañeaban.

— ¡Dar! ¿Qué hago?

— ¿Sere, me oyes?

Gemí. No podía formar palabras. Las palabras no significaron nada. Los entendía, pero sólo en la ida. Mi mente era una cacofonía de color y el sonido tenía muy poco sentido. ¿Qué si lo liberaba? ¿Yo explotaría?

— ¡Sere!

No. No puedo liberarlo. Tenga que tirarlo. Pero se parecía a la tentativa de juntar plumas con viento. No, plumas en un tornado mientras estás de pie en el ojo de una tormenta.

— Fóllala.

— ¿Qué?

— Fóllala. Ahora. Ella necesita la conexión. Necesita liberarse.

— ¡Tienes que estar de broma!

— ¿Parezco que estoy de bromas?

Gimoteé, abrazándome al pecho de Andrew. ¡Ah, sí! Esa era una mejor idea. Mejor que explotar. Fóllame tonto hombre lobo, así no tengo que intentar controlar una tormenta.

Intenté ayudarlo cuando él me arregló a sentarme a horcajadas sobre su regazo, pero no pude lograr que mi cerebro le ordenara a mis miembros. Apenas sabía que eran mis miembros.

Tomé el sedoso pelo en mi mano mientras follaba a la muchacha que gritó cuando mi pene intentó tomarla antes de estar lista.

¡Mi pene! ¡Oh, no! ¡Nonononononono! No quería las memorias de Seiya.

Labios tocaban mis sienes. Calientes labios masculinos pidiéndome volver. Andrew. Dedos sondearon entre mis piernas, y silbé ante el relámpago rojo que rajó mi tormenta interior.

— ¡Diosa, ella esta mojada!

— El poder hace eso, — dijo Darien.

¡Ah, sí! Lo hacía. La cabeza de la polla de Andrew estaba en mi entrada. Agarrando el control de la tormenta, logré cavar mis dedos en sus hombros y me bajé pesadamente, empalándome en un duro deslizar. ¿Él jadeó? ¿O yo? Mucho tiempo y con fuerza, Andrew chocó contra la boca de mi matriz. Dolor. Placer. Más fácil enfocarse.

Bajo mí, Andrew gritó, pero tenía que confiar en que él estaba bien, que era lo bastante fuerte como para tomar esto, porque tenía que montarlo. Mis caderas tomaron vida propia, rodando en él, moliéndome contra él, un frenético follar casi animal, conducida por una necesidad más que un desear. Sé que machucaba algo dentro de mí, pero no me preocupaba. Su follada mantenía a raya la tormenta cerniéndose a mi alrededor, pero no aporreándome. El doloroso placer mantenía mi concentración. Tenía nuevamente el control de mi cuerpo, y era por lejos preferible a la tormenta resonante de poder. Esta era yo. Este era Andrew. Esta era mi experiencia. Me tiré sobre él y saqué sangre de sus hombros con mis uñas. Me vine, con un aullido, sólo comprendí que mi aullido era el de Andrew.

Caí hacia sobre el asiento delantero de pasajeros, abriendo mis ojos finalmente. Vi a Andrew como en una neblina, mi vista interior recogía el residuo mágico en el aire. Por ello, vi muy claramente al lobo recomponiéndose, sudoroso y jadeante, caer también hacia atrás.

El coche de detuvo de golpe, empujándome. Andrew cayó contra mí, luego ambos fuimos a parara en el asiento. No me había apoyado aún sobre la puerta cuando los fuertes y velludos brazos de Darien me tomaron.

¡Ah, su olor! Lo sentía. Él era toda la fuerza felina y la gracia mientras me llevaba hacia dentro. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me moví hasta poder abrazar su cintura con mis piernas. Su pene estaba recostado sobre mis goteantes e hinchados pliegues, e incliné mis caderas para deslizarme contra la longitudinal de su sexo.

Él gruñó, un sonido completamente extraño en una garganta humana. Las manos que sostenían mi culo, eran garras. Inclinando mi cabeza atrás, vi sus ojos de gato formarse antes de de que me dejara caer. Reboté sobre el colchón y débilmente comprendí que estaba Andrew Antes de que pudiera moverme, él me tiró sobre mi vientre con mis rodillas metidas debajo. Él cubrió mi trasero como una manta pesada.

Déjalo ir, Sere, — él gruñó en mi oído, su barbilla chocó en mi hombro, lastimando la herida que me había hecho la noche anterior. Sus manos intentaron agarrar mis muslos, separándolos para así poder empujarse dentro mió.

Grité.

—Déjalo ir, Sere. Lléname. Dame lo que no puedes manejar.

Yo no sabía que él pensaba. Qué cosa ridícula de decir cuando él era el que me llenaba con ese grueso y fuerte miembro. Él desgastaba a mi ya abusado coño, y era maravilloso, hasta cuando estuve segura que moriría por ello.

Él mordió mi hombro, sus dientes de jaguar perforan la piel. —Demonios, Sere, presta atención, —él pronunció mal por sus dientes y, estoy segura, mi sangre.

Sangre.

La sangre de una mujer que no me dominaría. Una bruja débil. Su esencia de su vida se vertería en un cáliz para que la bebiera.

Grité, incoherentemente de miedo. ¡Demasiado! Con la memoria de Seiya sumergida en el poder, poder que no me había dejado, sólo había disminuido durante breves momentos breves de mi orgasmo con Andrew. Trepé en el colchón, neciamente intentando escaparme, pero Darien me rodeó, me sujetaron. Yo no podía escaparme. No podía escaparme.

Él me aporreó. Me mordió. — Demonios, dámelo.

Me deje ir y vagamente apunté la tormenta hacia él. Él se congeló, tomó por entero su musculoso cuerpo. Por un luminoso momento, claramente, fuimos uno. Darien, Andrew y yo. No podía ver a Andrew, pero sabía que estaba cerca. La tormenta se extendió entre nosotros, adelgazó, y fue como estar en un avión que de repente se quiebra sobre las nubes. Podía ver lo que era el poder. Ver que era demasiado para mí. Pero no demasiado para nosotros. Practicando y estudiando, podría hacer trabajar mi magia. Metí el poder para que llenara cada rincón y hendidura que cada uno de nosotros pudiera tomar. Lo almacené y lo deshilaché en pequeños pedazos manejables. Lo que no fuera esencial, dejé que se disipara en el colchón, las paredes, el piso, la mesita de luz, las pequeñas cosas que pertenecían a Darien y Andrew y eran por lo tanto una extensión, una parte de ellos.

Aspiré la sábana empotrada debajo de mí, mojada de sudor. Mi sudor. El sudor que goteaba de Darien, quien todavía me encajonaba debajo de su cuerpo. No nos movimos. Solo respiramos. Podía oír a Andrew que jadeaba en algún sitio a mi izquierda.

Darien se movió primero, estirando sus mandíbulas para quitar sus dientes de mi hombro. — ¿Lo hiciste? Me preguntó, la voz era grave.

— Sí.

— Bueno. Ahora voy a follarte.

Él empujó hacia adelante, haciéndome jadear. Todavía estaba dentro de mí. Todavía con fuerza. Más duro ahora, quizás porque la desesperación había acabado. Agarré el colchón y gemí.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Sí.

— ¿Necesitas que me detenga?

— Si lo haces te mato.

Riendo misteriosamente, él se levantó encima de mi trasero, y con facilidad colocó sus musculosos brazos a cada lado de mis hombros. Él se empujó de golpe sobre mí. Ni suave, ni lento, ni en juegos. En hambre voraz, una bestia imponiendo su reclamación. Él me agarró con sus manos sobre mi cintura y me tomó.

**Continuara…**

**Cómo, osea Seiya murió, o solo le Traspasó a Serena sus Recuerdos?,**

**Nos Vemos Mañana Sábado con el Ultimo Capi de Este Primer Libro!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PETENECE ES DEL ESCRITORA****JET MYKLES,**** EL LIBRO SE TITULA****COTROLADOS, DOS PARA UN TRATO****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTLIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO. ****EL FIC ES** **RATED M****, ****POR SU** **ALTO CONTENIDO EN LEMMON Y MANEGE.**

**YA ESTAN ADVERTIDAS TODAS, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 13**

Dormimos. Desperté felizmente recostado en la curva del cuerpo de Darien. Mi mejilla estaba sobre el pecho de Andrew, mi pecho y vientre triturados a su costado. La mano de Andrew estaba, creo, acariciando a Darien en algún sitio, porque el brazo bajo mi cabeza seguía moviéndose. El brazo de Darien me cubría, su mano estaba colocada justo debajo del pezón de Andrew. Estaba caliente como el infierno, y yo algo incómodo, pero mantuve mi boca cerrada porque me gustaba la cercanía.

— ¿Seiya está muerto? — Pregunté finalmente.

Darien se tensó, luego se relajó. — Probablemente. Si no lo está, es muy probable que sea un vegetal. Creo que destruiste su cerebro.

— Tengo sus memorias. Algunas de ellas, al menos.

Andrew agarró mi mano llevándolas hacia su vientre.

— Está bien, Creo. No he tenido flashes desde que me follaste a lo tonto.

Nos reímos.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Darien rodó de mí. — No estoy completamente seguro. Cuando el círculo cayó, Brent y las mujeres en el círculo se desmayaron. ¡Nosotros nos cuidamos de los otros shifters! — Él se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, enfrentándome. — No presté mucha atención, tenía miedo. Corrí hacia ti.

Las lágrimas enturbiaron mi vista, estiré una mano hacia él. Él agarró mis dedos, pero no vino más cerca hasta que tiré de él.

— Gracias.

Él rió, algo triste, y besó mis dedos antes del saltar de la cama y dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño.

Al mi lado, Andrew se movió, obligándome a sostenerlo un poco. Terminamos frente a frente. Él ahuecó mi barbilla en sus manos, secando algunos lagrimones. La sonrisa consoladora sobre su cara no tenía precio. — Estas a salvo. Te tenemos.

Tuve que reír. — Gracias.

— Sé bienvenida. — Él besó las lágrimas sobre mis mejillas. Su suavidad sólo me hizo llorar más fuerte.

Él me rodeó con brazos y me sostuvo cerca mientras lloraba. No era infeliz. Las lágrimas eran más una liberación, la capacidad de saber que has pasado un acontecimiento que te horroriza.

Él me empujó hacia mi trasero y se puso sobre mí. Sus labios encontraron los míos, besándome entre un suave lloriqueo. Fue bastante como para parar las lágrimas. Pronto, yo lo besaba, trepándome por su cuerpo.

Él me penetró lentamente, colocando dentro de mí como si ese fuera el lugar más natural en el que pudiera estar. Y lo era.

Él fue lento y lánguido, sin ninguna prisa en precipitar nuestro placer el uno al otro. Después del follar apresurado, esto se pareció a un regreso.

La cama se movió, y ambos echamos una ojeada sobre el hombro de Andrew. Darien se colocó detrás de Andrew entre mis piernas extendidas. Él sostenía un tubo entre sus manos. Ligeramente, él acarició a Andrew atrás. — Recoge tus piernas.

Yo no pude omitir la mirada impaciente sobre la cara de Andrew. Sin dejar mi cuerpo, él dobló sus rodillas hasta que mis muslos quedaron cubiertos con los suyos, mis caderas se aseguraron en la curva de su cuerpo.

Vi a Darien verter el claro líquido en su palma. —Sere. ¿Te importa?

Andrew mordió en mi mandíbula. Miré a Darien, fascinada. ¿Él quería lo que estaba pensando que quería?

Él sacó su mano mojada, de mi vista. Pero cuando Andrew se tensó y suspiró feliz, seguro puedo adivinar lo que hace.

Los ojos de Darien se encontraron con los míos. — ¿Te importa?

— No.

Andrew lamió mi cuello, y creo que se endureció más aún dentro de mí. La mirada fija de Darien estaba concentrada en lo que hacía con sus manos. Andrew se meció contra mí. Darien vertió más lubricante en su palma, cerrando el tubo, y lo abandonó. Incluso aunque no podía ver su mano una vez que lo tiró, el movimiento de su brazo me dijo que bombeaba su pene.

Él se afirmó hacia adelante, y estoy bastante segura de saber el momento exacto en el que penetró a Andrew, porque Andrew se tensó, y luego gimió, entonces pareció derretirse sobre mí. Su pecho se apretó entre nuestros pechos, y sus antebrazos se amortiguaron sobre mis hombros. Su pelo nos rozaba como plumas fragantes a un lado de mi cara mientras enterraba su nariz en la almohada bajo mi cabeza.

Darien se ajustó y siguió empujando, sus ojos se enfocaban en lo pasaba entre ellos. Pero yo era parte de ellos. Los brazos de Andrew se deslizadas debajo de mí, agarrándome. Su boca amamantó mi oreja, mordiéndola. Oí su gemido sin aliento mientras Darien se deslizaba hacia delante sin detenerse. Miré a Darien hasta que se detuvo. El recordar lo que parecía ver a Darien enterrado dentro de Andrew me hizo menear. E hizo a Andrew retorcerse. E hizo a Darien gemir. Darien encontró mis ojos, sonriendo abiertamente, entonces despacio se retiró.

Andrew silbó, sus dedos agarraron mis hombros.

Darien lo llevó a reducir la marcha una vez más. Él colocó sus manos sobre Andrew detrás. — ¿Estas bien? "

— Ah, sí, — gimió Andrew.

— ¿Más duro?

—Por favor.

Él hizo, y esta vez repetí el silbido de Andrew. La fuerza con que empujaba a Andrew me empujaba a mí. En ese momento comprendí que, en esta posición, Darien podía follarnos a ambos.

Él lo hizo. Solo que un poco más rápido y más duro que al principio, hasta que Andrew temblaba y gemía. Yo era un eco de Andrew, empujándolo hacia adelante con mis caderas para tomar tanto de él Andrew como podía. Cogido entre nosotros, Andrew gritó, agarrando el colchón bajo mí. Darien tomó nuestras señales y aceleró su ritmo. La cama se sacudía con la fuerza de lo que nos hacía, y a ambos nos gustó eso.

Me vine. Mi liberación provoco la de Andrew. Darien no quedó muy detrás.

Caímos a una marisma de cuerpos sudorosos. Estaba demasiado cansada y demasiado dolorida como para moverme y saborear las sensaciones.

Darien me sacó de mi dicha al avanzar lentamente sobre mí, colocarse a mi lado e inclinarse.

Vuelve a colocar las cuerdas.

Parpadeé. — ¿Huh?

— Las cuerdas. Se han ido. Colócalas.

Luché para aclarar mi vista. Comprendiendo que hacer y cambié hacia mi vista interior. De verdad, los pulsos encendidos sobre sus cuellos estaban ausentes, y los tirones sobre mi corazón y matriz se habían idos. Debí perderlas en alguna de las muchas explosiones mágicas de la noche.

Encontré su mirada. Lamí mis labios. — ¿Estás seguro?

Él me hizo el honor de iluminarme. —Sí"

— Se acabó todo. No tienes que…

— Quiero hacerlo.

Él echó un vistazo a Andrew, quien cabeceó enérgicamente.

— ¿Por qué?

Darien quiso esquivar la pregunta. Yo podía verlo. Sus hombros grandes, sudados con nuestros esfuerzos, tensos. Él suspiró, echó un vistazo a Andrew otra vez, luego dijo, — Te necesitamos. Y tú nos necesitas. La cuerda nos hace completos.

Preocupado, miré de uno al otro. — Las cuerdas son un signo de propiedad. No quiero poseerles.

Darien resopló. — Y no quiero que lo hagas. Te daré lucha en todo momento. — Su cara se puso de una manera extrañamente sensible, un ablandar de sus ásperos rasgos. — Pero realmente deseo estar unido contigo. Hemos encontrado algo especial. No quiero perderlo. O pederte.

Eché un vistazo a Andrew. Quien cabeceó con una sonrisa burlona.

Mi corazón se levantó y mi alma cantó. Yo lancé el hechizo de control y lo coloqué sobre sus cuerpos, sus almas, fue el hechizo más fácil que alguna vez haya hecho.

**Fin!**

**Chicas Llegamso al Final del Primer Libro de Esta Saga Enlazados, Nos vemos al Terminar el Libro 2 de Blood & Snow ( Nieve y Sangre) ya qué Regresare con el Libro 2 de Esta Saga.**

**Gracias a todas las que han Seguido Esta Historia!, De Antemano muchas Gracias x sus Follows y Favoritos! **


End file.
